Of Light and Darkness
by Lunaroid2906
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a celestial mage who loss her memory and have a strange ability to see the future. On her journey she meet Team Natsu then joining Fairy Tail, not knowing that she still hunted by mages who wanted her ability, until she meet a stranger that knowing her past and of course he wanted her ability.
1. Chapter 1

One

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

_I can feel it. It's so peaceful yet the atmosphere felt so heavy. There I saw myself laying on the cold floor. The dress that I wear seems so elegant, just like my Dad wanted me to wear those everyday. My blond hair were so pale, as if it's lost its shine. There's no one else except me, my other self, and him. He cupped my face and caressed my hair, as he lowering his head and kissed me on my forehead. I never can see his face, or even his whole body. All I know is he's kind of warm. I feel my true body begin to fading. All I know before I completely disappear was his word. His word that makes me feel so needed. "...I love you, and always do..."_

...

**Lucy's POV**

_'That vision again.. I wonder why I always saw that so called vision..' _I stood up from the old bed and walk over my bag to change my clothes. I wear a blue tank top, white skirt, white cardigan, and a pair of brown boots that almost reached my knee. I walked out from the abandoned old little cottage.

"Open, the gate of canis minor, nikora!" Plue came out as he smiled and raised his right paw. I gave him a lollipop and we continuing our journey. "Ne, Plue, great weather isn't it?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and smiling. "Pu puuuun..." He said.

"It's alright Plue, I can take care of myself. After all I have to save my energy." And he nodded as the respond.

After some minutes we walk, Plue went back to the spirit realm and I have to walk alone now. No I'm not alone. I have my key with me, so I'm not alone.

The forest so peaceful and seemed harmless so I took a slow walk and hummed a song that I don't know why I felt deja vu. It's good that I'm journeying so no one hurt again because of me. I'm targeted by some mages for some reasons but I don't know what they reasons are.

The bird chirped happily and some butterfly came over me. The sunshine felt so warm and the flower blooming. For some reasons, I'm smiling without me knowing it. Later I'm arrived at a clearing so I decided to rest for some minutes.

"Look out!" someone screamed. I spun my body to see who was it and only met with a big lizard that running toward me. _'Huh?'_

My hand moved by itself as I frozen. A light came out then for seconds later I saw the lizard's body slashed (or chopped) and blood scattered near its body. The lizard dead on his pool made from his blood and I felt really sorry. But somehow once again I felt deja vu and I really want to throw up but I hold that up.

"Hey, are you alright? What are you doing here?" A boy with dark hair asking me. "Woah, you sure strong huh? Killing this lizard so fast." He then started to approaching me.

_'..kill..?'_

"Gray is she alright?" a girl with long, scarlet hair walk over him. "Sorry to make you startled. I'm Erza, he is Gray and Natsu. We're Fairy Tail mage." Erza introducing herself and her friends.

_'blood... bloody red..'_

"Oi, are you alright?" I heard one of them asking me but I couldn't answer it. My body felt so weak and my head spinning. My eyelids were heavy as I felt the darkness everywhere..

...

**Natsu's POV**

I was hitting the tree because of the lizard's tail when that lizard tried to escape and it did. Erza and Gray were chasing it so I better follow them too. I smell blood everywhere as I chased them. Then I was shocked when I saw the body of lizard that laying on the ground bleeding and not moving.

I know it, it dead, but who kill it? There were some slash everywhere on its body so maybe Erza who did it. But I saw Erza's not equipped any of her armor so maybe she's not kill it, neither ice block. I don't saw any of his stupid ice on the ground. That's making me confused.

Then I smelled a new scent like vanilla and lavender. As I reached them, I saw a blonde girl that frozen on her spot. I heard Erza introducing me, ice block, and herself but I swore that girl didn't heard any of it. I saw her trembling. I walked over her and found her panting.

"Oi, are you alright?" I decided to ask her. She didn't answer me. I took another steps as she started to fell and fortunately I can catch her.

"Natsu, take her to the guild with Happy. Me and Gray will collect the reward. Make it quick." Erza demanded. I nodded and start to run while Happy flying. I then realize that her temperature so hot. She look so fragile and I don't know why, I felt that I have to save her.

"Natsu, will she be alright?" Happy's voice make me realize from my thought.

"Of course, Happy. Once we arrive, Wendy will heal her. I'm sure she will be alright." I answered him with my usual grin.

"Aye!"

...

**Gray's POV**

_'what the hell was that! Is she that strong? If that so, why can't I feel her presence?' _I saw Erza finished talking with mayor and then we can go back to the guild.

"Hey, Erza.." I start to ask her before she cutting me.

"I know it, Gray. Me too, I can't feel her presence, neither her magic. It's like her magic only appeared when she feel so need it. We have to report this to Master, or he already found out by now." We then walk to the forest again to go back to Magnolia.

...

**Happy's POV**

"Natsu! I can see the guild now!" I told Natsu while flying faster. I could see Natsu's face brightened a bit. As we arrived at guild, Natsu barging the door like a mad people and proceed to the infirmary. I told Wendy to go there as well so she can heal Lucy then I sat up on the bar and saw Mira confused face.

"Happy, what is he doing? Master will be mad if he see the broken door." she asked.

"Aye! A girl helped us on our mission but now she's unconscious. Natsu said that she was catch a cold or something." I answered her and ate my fish. "Ooh Carla! Do you want some fish?"

"Hmph, stupid neko."

"But fish are good! It's delicious!" then I saw her walked away.

"Ara~ Don't worry, Happy! I'll give you fish okay?" Mira said then she walked to the kitchen.

I saw Natsu came out from the infirmary with a depressed face. What happen to the girl I wonder.

...

**Natsu's POV**

As I saw the guild, I couldn't help but barging at the door and ran to infirmary. I saw some confused face in Mira face and Wendy. As I reached the infirmary, Wendy ran to us. I placed Lucy in the bed so Wendy could healing her.

"Natsu-san, you can wait in the hall. I don't think this will be quick." Wendy said but still healing her. At first, I didn't want to left her but I knew Wendy tried her best so I just walked down to guild hall. I saw Happy on the bar eating his fish then Erza and Gray arrived and Mira came out from the kitchen with some fish on a plate. She asked Happy about Lucy. I sat down at bar while Happy explained the whole story to Mira.

"Oi flame brain, where's she?" I heard Gray asking me.

"At infirmary, you pervert." I answered him with a bored expression.

"What are you calling me, flame brain?!"

"I called you pervert, you stupid ice block!"

"ash for brain!"

"perverted freak!"

"droopy eyes!"

"squinty eyes!"

"so you wanna go huh?!"

"bring it!"

As we tried to fighting, I swear I felt some dark aura behind me.

"Are you two fighting?!" Crap, Erza!

"N-no ma'am!" Gray's hand over my shoulders. "A-aye!" I answered her while my arm over Gray'a shoulders too.

"Good, because Wendy already came out from infirmary. I'll report our mission to Master, and you two better not fighting! Understand?!" I saw Erza give us a hard glare and I couldn't help but nodded. You sure didn't want to see angry Erza. I approached Wendy to ask about Lucy's state.

"She's alright. She's in stable condition now. You can visit her if you want, but you better not wake her up." she said and I proceed to infirmary.

There I saw her laying on the bed. I could felt her strong but soft magic overwhelming her body. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but stared at her. As I sat down, I realized that she's started to sweating. Her body trembling, just like before. What kind of dream she had?

...

**Lucy's POV**

I saw nothing but darkness. A cold wind swept my skin. Suddenly I saw my little version sat down behind a blooded woman. "Mama! Mama wake up! Mama!"

_'I see... It's my memory.'_I thought as the scene changed. Now stood myself, but older than before. She -myself- stood over a blooded man with a dagger on his stomach.

_'No... No way...'_

"Papa..? W-why are you bleeding? A-are you alright..? Papa, please answer me! Papa!"

_'No.. Please.. Stop this.. Stop.. Please!'_ I fell down as darkness took over my surrounding again. It's more colder than before. I felt myself trembling.

Darkness.

Just like _his_ eye, dark and cold but somehow he felt warm. But why...why am I saw this memory again? I don't want it! Please, someone make me out from this place...

...

**A/N : How about it? Should I continue or not? This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if there's wrong grammar or wrong spelling! Anyway review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**...  
**

**Normal POV**

Lucy's eyelids slowly opened. She squinted her eyes to adjust the brightness. Her head felt so dizzy and her surrounding so blur in her eyes. It took a long time until she could see the room.

"Oh it seems you already awake. How are you feeling, Lucy?" asked a long white haired mage, Mirajane.

"I..where am I?" she looked at room and saw a pink haired mage who asleep in the edge of the bed along with a blue cat.

"You're in Fairy Tail, don't worry, we wont hurt you." Mira smiled at her, "Ah Natsu is the one who carried you here, with Happy of course."

"Fairy.. Tail? A guild.. mage?" her voice croaked. Mira offered a glass of water so she could drink it. "W-where's my..keys?" she look at her belt but it's not there.

"It's in the desk beside you. So you're a celestial mage? Ah sorry, my name is Mirajane. Call me Mira okay?" she smiled again and Lucy just nodded.

The door slowly opened and only to revealing a red haired woman with a small man in front of her.

"She's awake, Master." Mira told Master as she went out. Now in the room had only Erza, Master, Lucy, Natsu and Happy who currently sleeping.

"Ah..um.. I-I heard that you helped me... Thank you." Lucy smiled shyly at the red haired woman.

"No problem and call me Erza. This is Master and I think he can help you, Lucy." she walked over Lucy.

Her body started to trembling again. "What is it, Lucy? Are you alright?" she asked her and tried to touch her but Lucy slapped her hand slowly.

"I-it's alright, Erza. So-sorry, I just.." Erza seemed to understand her and slowly stepped back.

"Well hello Lucy. It seems that your condition better than before. I knew why are you here because Erza already told the whole story." Master smiled at her which makes her feel save. "I'm Master of this guild, Makarov Dreyar. Call me Master if you like and you?"

"L-Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia.." she answered while trying to sat up to respect Master.

"I see. So you are celestial mage? It's quite rarely around this time. How much key do you have, child?" he asked while trying to count by his own.

"3 silver keys and 10 gold keys, Master. I got this all from my Mother, except one silver key."she answered and reached the keys. Her movement only make Natsu fell down while Happy sat on his head.  
"Oof! Happy move from my head will ya!" and Happy quickly flew away and landed on Lucy's side. "Oh Luce! You're awake!" he flashed his toothy grin that make Lucy flinched a bit.

"Um..yeah. Ah, thanks for helping me Natsu, Erza. You too Happy." she smiled again that make Erza smiling proudly while Natsu averted his gaze.

"Jii-chan, what are you doin' here?" then Natsu asked his guild Master.

"Just to check on Lucy and want to ask her if she want to join out guild." Master replied so bluntly and make Lucy's eyes grew a bit wider.

"Join..? But..c-can I? I-I mean I don't even fully mastered my magic, so..." she answered him haltingly as  
her voice grew softened at the last sentence.

"It's okay, Lucy. You see, Fairy Tail is always open for everyone!" Natsu answered her, "and beside, we can take some mission together. Oh you can join my team! There's Erza, me, and popsicle there! And of course Happy! How 'bout it?"

Lucy stared at his excitement, Erza's smile, and Master's warm gaze and then nodded.

"Sure, I'd like to!" once again, she flashed her bright smile. One that made Natsu feel warm too.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" they cheered her and make her smiled even more and sighed. _'Finally.. I make it.. Finally, Mom..'_

_...  
_

The guild had party since last 2 days. At first, Lucy were surrounded by Mira, Levy, and Lisanna who happened to be her childhood friends. Levy hugged her when she walked down to the guild hall. Lisanna told her about the guild, her magic, and helped her to find a cheap apartment. Erza just sat down and ate her cake and Lucy found out not to disturb her when she's eating her cake. Wendy chatted with her about healing magic that Lucy already mastered and she promised her to train the young dragon slayer.

Today Natsu asked her to join his team. She accepted his offer when she know that Erza on the team too. And today they took a first mission with Lucy, an easy one so she can adapt to her new _destructive _team mate.

"I owe you some cakes, Lucy. Thanks for healed me and Natsu." Erza smiled at her new nakama, only to be answered by some shook.

"I am the one who need to thanks you all. I never experience this before, so thank you!" Gray and Erza nodded while Natsu hanged his head out the window. "Is Natsu alright? Maybe I should give him some Troia again?"

"Nah Lucy, just ignore him. That stupid always like this on the transportation." Gray answered her and she surprised to see Erza punching Natsu's stomach and made him unconscious. Lucy giggled which made Happy awoke.

"Are we there, Lucy?" he asked.

"Not yet, you better sleep again. I'll wake you up when we arrived." she stroked his blue fur, which made the exceed purring.

"Aye.."

...

As the train reached Magnolia, Natsu revived and barging the guild's door as usual.

"We're back!" while Happy shouted his 'aye'. Gray got annoyed and soon they fought. Erza reported their mission to Master while Lucy headed to her apartment.

...

**Lucy's POV**

I took a quick bath so I could write a letter to Mom. She doesn't know yet that I already joined the guild. As I took some papers, my head felt hurt. I thought it just a normal one, but I was wrong and here it comes...

.

_I saw myself ran from someone with black cloak all over his body. I also felt that blood all over my legs. I could feel the pain from each step I make. As I reached a dead end, the cloaked man approaching me. I could feel his magic as I felt a warm light that made me threw to the reality._

_.  
_

"Aaaaah!" I fell down as I felt myself panting really hard. My body trembled and I saw the paper were teared on my  
hand.

_'w-what was that? Who is that cloaked man? Why..why am i saw this vision? No..please don't made me remembering those memory.. Please...'_ Then one more time I felt the darkness approaching me..again.  
_  
_

...

**A/N : Hope you like it! The italic shows Lucy's vision. Anyway please Review! Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

****...

**Natsu's POV  
**

As usual I walked down with Happy to Lucy's apartment. I'm pretty hungry. Maybe she could cook something for me and Happy.

Happy lifted me to the window as I see it's not locked. As I opened it, I saw Lucy standing in front of desk with some papers in her hands gripping it so hard. She's completely frozen and her eyes were dull and lifeless. As I went over her, she screamed and tears came out from her eyes. Once again I could grab her wrist before she fell.

"Natsuuu what's wrong with Lucy? Will she be alright?" I hear Happy asked me while I laid her on her bed.

"I think she's alright. Maybe she's just exhausted." I replied.

"But why she screamed? Maybe she is in pain?" He asked again and ate his fish again, waiting for my answer. "Natsu?"

"Nah, she will be alright! Let's go home Happy." I stood up and walked to the window and tried to jumping out but I felt Lucy's hand grasping my vest tightly. "Happy, can you go to Wendy's place? I think I will sleep here tonight?"

"Aye.." he answered sleepily as he flew away. I sat up beside her bed and staring at her. Her pale skin, her soft lips, her messy yet beauty hair, I didn't know why but I felt some strange feeling in my chest and stomach. Seeing her sleep so peacefully like this make me felt warm. It's different from my temperature or my flame, it's warm in the middle of my chest. And now I realized that I was blushing.

...

**Normal POV**

Natsu woke up before Lucy does so she wont mad at him being sleep beside her. Her head was leaning on his chest and somehow when Natsu trying to move she would snuggled even deeper into his chest, into his hug.

Minutes later he could make himself out from the bed without making her awake. He went to kitchen, to the fridge. He thought to make some breakfast for her so she doesn't need to cooking. He knew that he couldn't even cook a porridge but he being stubborn as always, he forced himself to cook and successfully make her kitchen in a such place. He put it on the table and wrote a letter to her, and then went to the guild, smiled widely.

...

**Lucy's POV**

I awake because of a delicious smell. I forced myself to walked to the table, where the smell came from. I found a bowl of a porridge with a letter beside it.

_Morning! I made a porridge for you, don't forget to eat it. I don't know how the taste because I never cooking before. See ya at the guild!_  
_Ps. I made the kitchen so mess, I also accidentally burn your plate.. Hehe_

_'That Natsu...'_ I took a glance to the kitchen and wow it really is. I ate the porridge before cleaning the kitchen. "Sweet... How can porridge be sweet?" I asked myself and smiled. I went to the kitchen and started to cleaning the mess.

...

**Time skip, at the guild**

I enter the guild and found myself nearly hit by a bottle. I went to Mira to drink something. Mira gave me a hot chocolate and I drank it, trying to ignoring the guild.

"Thanks Mira. Are you sure they will be alright?" Finally I asked her.

"Well, the guild more lively. Beside, it's fun, ne?" she said as she dodge the bottle, chair, plate, and finally she hit by a bottle that landed on her head.

"Mi-Mira!" I shouted at her but she calmly took off the bottle and went to the kitchen.

I sighed at this guild. I saw Gray already stripped, Elfman shouted about 'fighting is manly', Natsu fought Gajeel because Natsu almost burned Lily."It's good being here.." I whispered, not knowing that Mira came out from the kitchen with a clean glass and standing in front of me.

"It sure it is, but in three seconds, I'm sure they will stop." she smiled and I titled my head. It's true, 3 seconds after that Erza beat Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel which make the fighting stopped. She punished them because interrupting her when she was eating her 5th cake. I chuckled a bit and patted Happy's head. He ate his fish, just like an ordinary cat do.

I remembered something that I thought I want to discuss it with Master so I asked Mira if he's on his office and she said yes he is. I went there and knocked the door. Soon he answered the knock I made and I came in.

"Morning Lucy. Is something wrong with the guild?" he asked me behind some stacks of papers.

"Yes, I mean no. Nothing wrong with the guild. Something wrong with me, actually."

He surprised a bit. Then his gaze softened. "Well what is it, child? Maybe I can help you." He said.

I started felt nervous. Should I tell him about 'it' or not? It's bothering me and he is master of this guild, then.. "Master I have a strange power. They called me as a seers because sometimes I can see the past or the future. I often see the future and..." I stopped.

"Continue it if you don't mind child." he said. I gulped a bit, trying to erase my nervousness.

"Yesterday I saw it, again. It's about me being dead...or sleep, I hope, and I saw Fairy Tail damaged a lot.. I..am scared." I finished it as my tears running down my cheeks.

Master looked at me with a surprised expression, which I expected for. We were not talking as Master stood up from his chair and walked to the bookcase. He picked up a book and gave it to me.

"Maybe you can relax a bit. Don't worry. We are Fairy Tail! We wont abandon you and we will protect you and fight with you. Don't think it too much. I'm sure Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy will protect you. Don't worry, child." He gave me another warm gaze that I rarely saw. I thanked him and walked out from his office, wanting to read the book.

I sat on my favorite stool and noticing that the book have no title, nor author's name. I flipped the first page and saw a picture of a girl who really look alike my mother. Her warm smile, her long soft hair make me smiled. I flipped the second page and saw a man with black hair and black eyes with a big black dragon beside him. Soon I fell in love with the story.

"Lu-chan, what book it is?" Someone asked me. I saw Levy standing in front of me with a book in her hand too.

"Master let me borrow his book. I don't know that he have a book like this. The story is good and I almost read half of this book!" I answered her with an excited tone.

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "After you finish it, I want to borrow it too! Oh and maybe I can...but if I... wait, what will happen to Ryo if... after that Lisa will... wait, wait.. eh but..." She muttered and I smiled at her. I knew that she will add her novel with some of the scene of this book. I saw a light bulb above her head and she ran to the corner to write something. I continuing to read so Levy could borrow this book too.

...

**Normal POV**

It's already late and Lucy still sat down on her favorite stool, not bothering Natsu's whine about being so hungry. She closed the book and took a long sigh before stretching her body. "I never read an epic story like this before. I bet Levy-chan will like it." She talked to herself and begin to walk. "See you tomorrow, Mira-san! Good night!" She waved at Mira and Mira smiled.

She summoned Plue to accompany her. Plue ate his second lollipop before came back to spirit realm and then Lucy arrived at her apartment. As she turned on the light, she saw a silhouette of a man in her room. She walked to her room to only found Natsu and Happy snoring on her bed.  
_  
'I thought I saw a person standing here.. Maybe it just my imagination.'_She thought as she woke up Natsu and letting Happy sleep.

"Morning, Lucy..." He rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing in my house and sleeping on my bed? I thought you have a home, Natsu?" She kept her calm.

"Yeah but I like your bed! It's sooo comfy!" He showed her his toothy smile which made Lucy surprised. She took one step back. She gulped.

"Natsu, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked. Her heart pounding so fast in fear.

"I'm a dragon slayer! A fire dragon slayer! How about- Lucy?" His words stopped as he saw Lucy trembled. "Lucy?"

"No! Don't come near me!" She clutched her head as some tears fallen from her eyes. "No! Don't!"

Natsu shook her body and saw her lifeless eyes with tears streamed from her eyes. He don't know what to do so he hugged her and patted her head.

"It'll be alright, Luce. There's no need to worry." He didn't know how but those word just came out from his mouth.

As Lucy finally calmed down, she looked up to Natsu and thanked him. "I think I owe you some explanation. You see, this is what I talked about with Master this afternoon." she gulped before continued her sentence. "I have a strange power. People said that I'm a _seers_ which mean I can see the past or the future. Many people acknowledge this power and call it as a blessing. To me, it's a curse.."

At this rate, Natsu surprised but he let her to continue her sentence.

"What I saw always death.. I never saw a good future. All I saw is death. In the past and in the future is the same. My parents died to protect me from a bad people who wanted my power.. But I don't remember any of my memory except the death of my parents. I hate this power..." She finished.

"Don't worry, Luce. We, Fairy Tail, will protect you! We're nakama after all!" he exclaimed.

"No.. I'm not belong here... I have to go, I have to leave Fairy Tail.." she said with a bang covered her teary eyes.

"Yes you are! You're member of Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail will be your home! We are family!" his tone risen up a bit.

"Because we are family so I don't want it to be destroyed! I saw it! I saw it that Fairy Tail will destroyed and it's because of me!"

"If that's the case, we just need to prevent it! We're here, I'm here! We can stop it. Don't worry, Fairy Tail wont abandoned you!" There's a silence because of Natsu's outburst. Finally Lucy stood up and walk to the kitchen and wear her apron.

"I know you're hungry, don't you? What do you want? I can cook it for us." she asked him while smiling.

"A very spicy chicken!" he said excitedly.

"Okay, wait on the table will you? This wont be long." Then she started to make it. 1 very spicy as Natsu want and 1 not spicy for her.

30 minute later, she finished the dish. She served it and Natsu start digging up.

"How is it?" she asked.

"This ish delicious! Thanks, Luce!" he said.

"No, I'm the one who need to thank you. Thanks for the porridge yesterday, how do you make it sweet?" she asked.

"Actually, Happy accidentally pour some sugar instead of salt but when I tasted it, it's not too bad." he finished his last part of the chicken.

"Once again, thank you Natsu! It's really delicious!" she smiled. _'and for comforting me.'_ she thought._ 'No one ever do that before to me before, except Mama...'_ she smiled sadly, remembering her past with her family, with her mother and finally start to eat too.

...

It's already 10 p.m and Lucy hadn't sleep yet. She was writing a letter to her mother as usual. Sometimes she wish that her mother still alive so Lucy could have a little chat with her. But if her mother still alive, she would never went to Fairy Tail and joined. She smiled and she put the letter into a little box. She yawned and went to her bedroom. Natsu and Happy went home at 9, which made Lucy relieved.

She wondered if she could be really save in here, in Fairy Tail. She started to remember about her vision when Lucy ask Natsu about his magic. She trembled a bit but in a more minutes, she fell asleep.

...

_I saw myself running from a man and a weird flying creature. I tried to ran as fast as I could but the creature way faster than me. That creature landed in front of me. It had a pair of black wings, black scaly body with a blue line on it, and many sharp tooth with a big roar which made me trembled. I fell to my knees and I felt that man approaching me. His black hair, his cold glare, his bloody red eyes... I screamed and begged at him not to come closer to me but he still come closer. My body trembled heavily when finally his hand touched my right cheek, as if erasing my tears away but he still on his cold glare. Soon, I awake in Natsu's hug as he patted my head. I started to crying as I remembered_ 'his'_ word to me._

_"...you will be the sacrifice, Lucy..."  
_

_...  
_

**A/N : I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I'm not making you confused ^^; By the way, please Review, okay!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

****...

**Normal POV**

Lucy awake because of a strange voice. She stared at her surrounding to find the strange voice come from. She looked at the clock. It showed around 3 a.m in the morning. She stood up with her blanket still on her shoulder. Her hair so messy but she doesn't care about that. Right now, she wanted to know where the strange voice come from.

She couldn't find it so she went to her bed again. When she saw the window, she thought of something. _'could it be...' _She peeked outside and found a silhouette of a man standing in front of her apartment. Her eyes widened.

_'black hair... that smile...' _she dashed out from her apartment. Her movement stopped as she looked to the man.

"It's long time no see, right?" he said.

"Who are you? Did you call me just now?" Lucy asked him with a pure confused face.

The man sighed. He approaching Lucy and placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder. He then whispered something to Lucy. Her eyes widened a bit before she took some step back and ran into her apartment. He smirked and disappeared in the darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Lucy, the star has fallen. It's the time, right?'_

_..._

**Lucy's** **POV**

As I tried to stand up to make the breakfast, my head spinning. I couldn't walk like normal. I tried to remember what happened last night but I couldn't. It seemed like my memory has erased again.

After some minutes, I could standing so I go to kitchen to make my breakfast. I just ate 2 simple sandwiches and I took a bath. I surprised when I saw a little black mark on my left shoulder. It looked like a simple draw of a wing. But I surprised even more when I saw another one on my right shoulder but in white color. I just hope that I imagining things because I never remember that I ever have this mark. But then I decided to ignoring it and took a bath.

_'Maybe I should ask Master.. but what if it's a bad thing for Fairy Tail? The library closed today. I think I need to ask Grandpa Crux...'_ I thought after wearing my clothes. I wear a long sleeve t-shirt so no one could see the mark with a long jeans.

I sat down on my bed and gripped the key. Soon Crux appearing in front of me, levitating.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" he asked me.

"I just..wondering if you can help me, Grandpa Crux."

"Hm.. just tell me, I'll try to help you, but remember I can't reveal things too much." he said.

"Well.. I wonder if you ever see a mark like this.." I showed him her mark. He saw it and fell asleep immediately. I wonder if he ever saw that mark, but I hope he doubt it.

"Aahaaaaa!" he screamed, "well, honestly I ever saw that mark once. I can't explain all of it because it may influence your future, child."

"So what about it?" I asked him after gulping.

"It resemble the dark and the light. It just a little part of your past and future, Lucy." he explain and I surprised even more.

"Wait, what do you mean about my past and my future? So it's true that I'm in a danger? Please, explain it to me Grandpa!" I begged him but I was too late, he already fell asleep. I sighed and he returned to the spirit world. He sure sleep so quickly. Moment later, when I want to went to guild, someone opened my window.

"Mooorniing, Luushee!" I saw Happy flew into my room, then Natsu jumped in. "Erza have a mission, do you want to come or not?" he asked me.

"Well, maybe I want to. My rent due soon though."

"Meet us in front of the guild in 1 next hour, okay!" explain Natsu. I nodded and I started to packing while Natsu and Happy jumped out.

...

**Time skip, at the train**

"So Erza, what the mission about?" I asked after Erza made Natsu unconsciouss.

"A simple one, just take down a group of bandits like usual." she took out a map. "Their base is in this forest, Dark Forest. We just need to find them, capture them, and hand th over to the mayor."

"I guess this plan is just like what we usually do." Gray commented and I saw Erza gave him a glare.

"I explain it to Lucy because she is new here, got a problem?!" she asked him with a menacing tone. Gray just shake his head and sweating bullets.

"Erza, why it called Dark Forest?" I asked.

"They say that the forest really thick so sunrays couldn't reach the bottom of its and sometimes people could hear a voice that called them." she explained it as if it's a simple matter.

"Sounds creepy..." I said. Erza nodded and ate her prepared cake silently while Gray tried to sleeping. Like usual, I patted Happy's head as he sleep peacefully. Soon I fell asleep too.

...

**Normal POV**

Team Natsu were walking about 1 hour since they entered the forest. It just like night time because of the thick leaves. Natsu light a fire on his hand and he stopped as the bushes moving.**  
**

"Well well, what we have here? Some Fairy who lost their track, huh? Jiahahaha!" a bandit came out from the bushes, followed by 4 other.

"All right! I'm fired up!" Natsu said as he charging to the 2 bandits. Erza equiped her armor and Gray make some arrow from ice.

Lucy summoned Scorpio and using her whip. Soon the bandits captured and when they were about want to go to the town, the bushes moving again.

"The Mayor said that there's just a 5 of them?" Happy asked. When they want to attack, a shield appeared and blocking all attack.

_'Huh?'_

The person revealing himself. With a black hair and an evil grin, he looking at them.

"I guess we meet again, Lucy." he said. Lucy stunned. She confused and letting her guard down.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"If I remember correctly, we met last night. So you forget things so easily now? How disappointing.." he then showing his hand with a little black wing mark just like Lucy's.

_'w-what? why he?'_ she thought.

"What the meaning of that mark?" Lucy decides to ignoring her fear.

He smirked, knowing that the girl would asking that. "So you don't know what is this, or you forgot it?" He provoke her.

"No... I don't remember anything... about my past.." she mumbled in the last sentence.

He grinned. He walking to her but Natsu already touching his face with his flaming fist.

"One another step, you'll be ashes." he gave him a death glare, but the man ignoring him.

"Ooh, so the dragon angry, eh? Better hurry up, it seems my mission accomplished." he stood up and walk away.

Lucy's knees felt like jelly. After the man not in sight, she fell to her knees.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Erza asked her but she didn't hear it. Natsu approaching her and saw her lifeless eyes again and then she closed her eyes. "Natsu, is she alright?" Erza asked again.

"No worries, she's just fall asleep. The strange man seems have a connection to her." he answered and picking up Lucy to a piggy back ride.

"Then Natsu, you can go to the guild now. I'm sure Lucy's very tired. Me and Gray will go to mayor." Order Erza. Natsu and Happy went to the train station where Lucy awake.

"Natsu? Where are we?" she asked him and Natsu let her sat down on the bench.

"We're going back to Fairy Tail. Erza and Gray went to mayor to take the reward. Erza ordered me to go first so you can rest." he said.

"Lucy... did you see it again?" Happy asked her. She nodded weakly. "what about it, Lucy?"

She gulped and tried to answer but the train came. They hurriedly went in and Lucy casted Troia on Natsu. Soon, Lucy fell asleep with her head on Natsu's shoulder and his head on top of her head.

****...

**Time skip, Magnolia****  
**They finally arrived there, only to be greeted by Pantherlily. He took Lucy's hand and flew quickly to the guild, making Lucy confused. Soon when they arrived, Lucy knew that her vision came true.

"Lily.. what happen? Why you suddenly took me to the guild?" she asked him.

"And you leaving me!" Natsu shouted from behind.

"Aye! What's wrong Lily?"

Master stood up from the bar and gave Lucy a letter. Lucy opened the letter and read it.

_'To Lucy Heartfilia,_

_As you can see in your vision, I 'borrow' two friends of yours. I don't want to give them to you unless you come to 'Tower' and cooperating with us. You may come with your friends but that doesn't matter to us. We could easily defeat them.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Tio'  
__  
_Lucy couldn't speak. Her head full of her memory of him, of Tio.

"Lucy, Levy and Mira were kidnapped."

...

**A/N : Haha, Levy and Mira were kidnapped. I'm evil, ne? By the way please review! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Oh and thanks to BlackSakura-chi who gave me some inspiration! Arigatou! And thanks to all who supported and read this story!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

****...

"Mira and Levy-chan kidnapped? How?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "We have to save them! I'm going now!"

"Lucy wait for a moment," Master's voice echoing the guild, make Lucy stopped. "The Tower, how can you find them while yourself doesn't know where the tower is?"

Lucy titled her head, her face showed her confusing state. "What do you mean? Doesn't you see the big tall tower there?" she pointed the sky. "A tower in the sky is strange, doesn't it?" she raised her brow.

"What if this is a trap? You'll be in danger." Asked Erza who arrived when Lucy read the letter out loud.

"This is maybe leading me to my past. After all, Tio seems knew me from a long time, he sure know my past." She walked to the door.

"In that case, I'll go with you! Who know there might a fight? I'm fired up!" Natsu followed Lucy.

Lucy ran out with determined eyes and fist curled so tightly. She doesn't know why but she felt hate overwhelming her body. She ran faster as if the tower might moved. Natsu surprised with Lucy's speed so he ran faster to catch up with her. Erza and Gray chased them after Master let them to as they ran faster without worrying their surrounding.

...

In the guild Lisanna stood up with worried eyes. Elfman cried about his sister safety. Lisanna sighed as she approaching Master.

"What should we do now, Master? Will Levy-chan and Mira-nee alright? That man wont hurt them right?" asked Lisanna with a worried tone.

Master stood up from bar with a glass of wine on his hand. "Don't worry, Mira and Levy are strong mages. They wont taken down so easily, Team Natsu went there right? Then there's nothing to worry about. They will definitely save them."

Lisanna's eyes shone brighter. She silently hoped that Master were right.

"But I'm worrying Lucy more," he sat down again. "She doesn't remember her past yet her problem grow bigger time to time. She haunted by her visions about her fate too. I hope they will come back safely." He muttered then drank his wine. Lisanna watched Master as she prayed for her nakama's safety.

...

**With Team Natsu**

Lucy ran so fast, ignoring Erza and Natsu shouts. She just concerned about the tower, Tio, and her confusing past. She ran slower so Natsu, Erza and Gray could catch her up. She wanted to meet with him again for some reasons. She wanted some explanation about her past, her 'weird' ability that she possessed, and about the mark on her shoulders.

Finally she saw the tower. It's not an ordinary tower. Its evil aura felt so thick and the atmosphere felt so heavy around it. Her tooth gritted as she speed up again. She stopped behind the bushes so they wont be noticed.

"Saving Levy and Mira will be our priority now. Don't do something recklessly or you might be spotted by the foe."  
Explained Erza with a low voice. Everyone nodded and ran to the big gate.

What they expected were not this. Tio himself stood there as he closed his book. He gave them some applause which make them confused.

"Congratulation to come here safely. I don't expect you all could ran so fast." He said.

"Where Levy and Mira?! Let them free!" Natsu charged at him with fist covered by fire. Tio dodge it as many magic circles appeared. Slowly, a shadow formed to a monster being.

"Be patient a bit will you, Salamander? The game have just started, it's not fun if I die now. Well, enjoy your meal kiddo!" he said to the monsters and the monsters growled. Tio disappeared in a thin wind, leaving them alone with so many huge monsters.

Natsu used his fire dragon's roar but the monsters dodge it. Gray make some arrow which hit one of it. Erza used her flight armor but that doesn't make so much effect on its. Lucy summoned Loke and hurt it, but it just make them grew wilder.

"You guys find Mira and Levy! I'll take care of them!" Gray shouted. Everyone nodded and ran into another hall way. Afer they no longer in sight, Gray used his ice make to make many swords. The monsters fused into one big monster made from shadow. Its body absorbed another shadow and made it grew more stronger.

"Such a problem here, ne~" A voice came from behind the monster. Then suddenly the monster faded away with a big roar which make Gray flinched. The voice source took a step closer to him and revealed a little girl with a long pink hair. Her smile never left her face. Her clothes were a short black dress with a black boots that reached her knee.

"Who are you?" Gray asked, still holding the ice sword on his two hand.

"Me? I'm Mia! Part of Angel's Wing!" she answered excitedly. "Don't worry, I'm here just to make sure my little pets didn't get hurt so much! And it looks like you've hurt them, ne? Bad boy need to be punished!" her smile became sinister as she formed a big scythe from shadow.

"A shadow user? It's going to be interesting." Gray smiled. "Ice make : Lance!" a big cannon came out and he attacked her with it.

"Shadow : Barrier!" a big barrier shielding her from Gray's attack and she used her scythe to attack him. "Shadow : Trap!" then Gray couldn't move and to his surprise, Mia didn't attack him. Her scythe disappeared and she approaching Gray.

"This is no fun! I don't know why he used them as hostage but now I know it why!" she smiled. "We will meet again, Ice Maker! See you!" as she disappeared, Gray now able to move.

"Angel's Wing? I think I've heard about it before, but where?" he muttered then he sat down.

...

**With Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy  
**

They checked from room to room but they didn't found them. They slower their speed as they reached the last room in this hall way. There they saw Mira and Levy sat down with handcuff on their wrist so they couldn't use their magic.

"Mira-san! Levy-chan!" Lucy approached them and Erza cut the handcuff.

"Lu-chan! I miss you!" Levy hugged Lucy and Mira stood up. "This is dangerous here, let's go back to the guild." She said.

"W-wait!" Lucy said, "I need to meet with him! I need to ask something to Tio! He might know my past!"

"Lu-chan, he might know your past but maybe your past is not good for you now. I don't want you to be hurt!" said Levy.

"She is right, Lucy. Tio can hurt you easily, we don't know what power that he possessed." Mira placed her hand on Lucy shoulder which make Lucy felt deja vu.

Lucy didn't say anything. She just stared the floor with her bangs covered her eyes. Her hand shut tightly into a fist.

"I know it... but it seems he know me and I know him from a long time. I just need to ask him that. I'm sorry.." She dashed from the room.

"Natsu, follow her! Meet us in front of the gate! Don't do anything recklessly!" Erza demanded. Natsu and Happy ran out and following her scent.

"Natsu.. do you think Lucy will be alright?" asked Happy.

"I think so, she is strong you know?" he answered.

"Aye! But I don't want Lucy to change after she know her past... I hope her past wont make Lucy hurt..."

"If Lucy hurt, then we just need to heal her, right? Let's go Happy!" Natsu answered him with a confident smile.

"Aye sir!"

...

**With Lucy**

She followed the cold aura and the strong magic power around her. She thought that maybe it could lead her to him. She walked slower as she reached a room with a big door on the edge of the hall way. She opened the door slowly and peeked silently. The big room seemed empty. A gentle warm sunlight entered the room through the gap of the white lacy curtain.

Warm.

She felt so warm.

She took some steps into the room and she realized that the room painted white and there's nothing but a black transparent cage on the center of the room. The source of cold aura and strong magic power came from inside of the cage so she took another steps to go near it. She stopped as she felt she close enough to see who or what inside it. A black coat covered a body. _His_ black hair covered his closed eyes. He looked so pale so Lucy wanted to heal him so badly. She touched the cage as she suddenly saw a screen inside her head.

Some video played.

Some video about her past.

A video about _him_ who killed her mother, while Lucy in front of them crying and begging her mother to wake up. But her wish never became true. Her mother won't never wake up from her eternal sleep...

And another video about _him_ who caressed her on her sleep many years later after he killed her mother, before she loss her memory about her past. She hugged him tightly as if he want to disappeared. He patted her back to calm her down but it didn't give effect to her. Then he bend down to gave her a little kiss on her forehead...

_'N-no.. this isn't possible... he is dead, right? The magic council killed him! Maybe I'm wrong.. yes.. I must be wrong...' _she thought inwardly as her eyes watered.

"No, you're not wrong." A voice came from the door. "He's not dead. He just sleeping and he will awake in a moment."

Lucy spun her body and she saw him stood there.

"Tio..." she said almost like whispering.

"Unfortunately we can't wake him up, not yet. We need something that could wake him up. And the 'something' is you." he pointed her.

"Me? Why me? of all people?" she asked.

"Because, Lucy, your ability to heal people is above some normal mages. You can heal him and wake him up easily. I hope you want to cooperate with me, Lucy." he answered her.

"There's no way I will cooperate with you! He is the one who killed my mother!" she said.

"Oh so your memory returning bit by bit? I see.. At first I want to tell your past but you don't need it by now." he smiled.

"You.. you know my past?" she asked.

"Not entirely, but if you ask in general, yes I know." he said. "You want me to explain it to you, don't you?"

Lucy fell silent. She didn't answer or she doesn't know how to answer it, to be exact.

"Fine, let's make some deal." he said.

Her head lifted up and her hopes began to emerge.

"You heal him and I'll explain your past, oh and for the bonus I'll make your parent live once again. How about it?"

Now she doesn't brave enough to answer it. Her fear eat up her voice and her mind were blank. Her head full of memory if him that killed her mother.

"I give you a week to think about it. If you don't give an answer past a week, then we need to force you to do it, got it?" she nodded. "Well then, see you next time in here." then he disappeared.

She glanced back to the cage. She approaching _him_ with a sad smile. She touched the cage again and she let the video played on her mind, so her past could be clearer.

_..._

_Twelve years ago, when I was just 5 years old, I'm hunted by mages who wanted my ability, my rare ability. My family protected me from them, using so much money but they seemed doesn't care about the money, how many they spend it, as long as I save. Then, one day, the group of mages which my family hired, killed. They say that the one who hunted me now just one mage, but he really strong. So strong that make my mother died on his hand._

_I doesn't remember his face because I was too young to even remember how my mother dead. I just remember that she soaked because of her own blood. He fled as I heard some voice that calling me. The Magic Council saved me, but not my mother. She died.  
_

_My father and me depressed because of her dead. My father spend his money more than before, so I can be save. But one day, his company fell and he bankrupt. He couldn't paid the house tax so we need to move. Even my mother's grave that placed on the garden removed too.  
_

_We lived in a small house, on the edge of the town. He got a job that paid him well. We lived 2 years happily, until another mage hunted me again. My father couldn't hired some mage that could make me save, so he gave his life so I could ran away.  
_

_I was hiding under my bed when a mage stabbed my father's stomach and then he left. I came out from my hiding place to help him, but I was too late. Once again, I saw my family soaked because of his own blood.  
_

_On his funeral, I couldn't left my parents grave until I beaten by something or someone so I loss my memory, I loss my past except how my parents die.  
_

_Many years later, when I was 15 years old, I was fired from my job since I was still hunted by mage that influence my job. The place where I work got damaged all because of me. I cried that night and I choose to left the town to another one so I could get another job without anyone knowing that I was hunted.  
_

_In the next town, the people were not friendly. They treated my like a trash. It's not because they know my secret, but because they thought I flirted with every man in the town. I'm still survived until one night I almost get raped. Maybe I'm dead if _he _didn't save me. That man beat the person until he almost die if I'm not begged him to stop._

_That night I determined to follow him, because I thought I could trust him and I could. He treated me just like his family, despite of his cold stare and his silent character to anyone. I decided to love him, not as family, but as lover. I state my feelings to him and he said that he felt that too.  
_

_We lived happily. But the Magic Council decided to arrested him. They said that he killed many people years ago. He was executed and when I heard that he died, my heart blown into pieces.  
_

_I tried to suicide so many times, but I couldn't. I remember he ever said that if he die, there's many people who will accept me other than him so I won't be alone.  
_

_Many months later I live normally until I awakened in a cave with a weird stones that glowing in the darkness, without remembering anything. I tried to find the way out so I followed stone and it lead me to the way out.  
_

_I tried to remember what happened to me but I couldn't. Then I went to a little town to take a job so I could live. I don't know why but the people there respected me so much and they called me _The Seers._ They said that I was blessed by God because of my ability but I doesn't know where is it came. I hate it. I always saw the bad future. Wars or the death of someone I knew or I doesn't knew. Then I got a job to healing people who are sick. Once again I doesn't know why but my healing ability above everyone else but I never studied it before. It just there when I tried to heal a boy who near his death._

_I tired of all of this. I kept hunted by mages without me knowing why, so I said to the villagers that I want to go to another town. I said that my place doesn't only belong here, but I belong to everywhere because I'm a Seers. I said that I want to help many others with my ability so that make me looks more like The Blessed Daughter of Goddess as they usually called me.  
_

_I went to another faraway little town so there's no one who knew me. If I doesn't wrong, it's called I met with Levy and Lisanna. They were on a job to help the librarian to arrange the books. I went to the library and I asked the librarian if I could work here, but he said no. Levy, Lisanna and me got friendly so fast. They will share their payment to me so I could live here. But I don't want to burden others because of being with me that still hunted by unknown mages so I bid my farewell to them and I decided to deepened my magic and journeying so I could collect the twelve celestial keys which I already found it 6.  
_

_I kept journeying for 2 years until I ran into a group of mages that on a mission too. That's when I met with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and many other mage in Fairy Tail.  
_

_...  
_

She released the cage from her touching and she shed her now wet cheeks. She doesn't know that her memory could make her cry. She went out from the room and she met with Natsu and Happy who traced her down.

"Lucy! Where have you been? Is that man harm you?" Natsu asked.

"No, I-I'm not find him anywhere. It seems we need to go back to the guild now. I'm sure Master worried!" she said, then they went to the gate. She felt guilty to lied to her best friends and she still confused about her answer for the deal she made before.

Sure she wanted to know her past, live with her parent and with _him_ once again, but what will Fairy Tail do? If she accept it, what will they do? She even doesn't know what Tio plan about. But his offer make Lucy want to accept it.

She was confused more than ever. Her mind filled with _him_ being with her and live happily with _him_ and her parents.

She grew confused.

_'What should I choose? No.. what should I DO?' _she thought inwardly, not knowing that Natsu payed some attention to her weird attitude from the start, but he decided not to asked her. He just stared at her confused and sad face suspiciously. Indeed there was something_ happened _to her

...

After some minutes, they met with the other. Lucy and Levy walking to the guild side by side so Levy could tell Lucy what happened to them.

"Me and Mira just walked from our little shopping when someone tapped our shoulders and then we passed out." She said.

"I heard something before I completely passed out," Mira said."the person said that they will make us as their hostage so Fairy Tail will come to save us. They doesn't need anyone but Lucy. Is there something happened to you when you tried to meet with him, Lucy?"

"Erm.. no, nothing happened. I searched him but I couldn't find him so I decided to go back and then I met with Natsu and Happy." she said. It's not entirely lie, after all, she met with Natsu and Happy, right?

They walked back to the guild silently. Not an awkward silent, but a comfortable one. Lucy's mind relaxed as the evening breeze caressed her hair. For a moment, her mind free from the deal. She grateful of this warm atmosphere and humming softly.

"Lu-chan? Is there something that make you so happy?" Levy asked her.

She shook her head and she smiled softly.

"I just happy that my friends are save. I hope that man doesn't harmed you two." she said.

"I just feel dizzy because the handcuff absorbed our magic. Wonder what are they up to.." Mira said. "All of this involving you, right, Lucy? Please don't do anything carelessly, okay? To me, you just like my little sister, beside Lisanna."

"Okay, Mira. Promise! I won't do anything carelessly! I got Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy here, there's nothing to worry about!" she smiled freely.

At her words, Erza patted Lucy's back and she smile proudly. Natsu grinned and Gray shoved his hand into the pocket on his pants and smirked, as if he said 'it's okay, you got your nakama right here. Nothing need to worry about'. Happy flew above Lucy's head and sat on her head so her hair become mess. But she doesn't care. Her heart filled with a warm feelings right now and she like it.

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'So this is how it feels to have a family...'  
_

_...  
_

_**A/N : I hope you like it! Sorry if this chapter too short just like another but I'm working so hard to wrote this! I'm sorry for my bad grammar and any typo, I'm just a beginner and this is my first fanfict! If you have any idea, I'm happy to know it! Please Review! I really appreciate it! See you next chapter! (If you want me to continuing this story, though..)**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

It's H-6. Lucy have 6 days again to think about the deal. She couldn't discuss it with anyone because she doesn't want any other people involved in her business.

She wasn't selfish.

She just doesn't want anyone to be hurt just because of her, so she tried to not to think about that in the guild. Yesterday, Master called Lucy to his office. He asked her about Tio but she answered that she doesn't met him. She just hoped that Master couldn't see the truth. She lied to everyone and she regretted it. She always wanted to tell the truth but she doesn't want Fairy Tail to be hurt. So she decided to forget that in the guild and tried to choose it in her home.

Lucy took a mission with Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy just like usual. They need to protect a big diamond that the client have. He said that there was a mail without sender said that they targeted the big diamond he have. They make a little trap like a cage but it ended up trapped Lucy because Natsu 'accidentally' pushed her to where the trap was. The mission was success but Lucy mad at Natsu and she doesn't want to cast Troia on him and she make him suffered along way to the guild.

...

At evening, Lucy decided to pay a visit to her best friend mage, Levy. She wanted to borrow some book that she couldn't find in the library.

"Good evening, Levy-chan. I hope I'm not disturbing you." she said.

"Evening too, Lu-chan! No you're not disturbing me at all but my room is messy right now. Are you sure you want to go in?" she warned her.

"Nah, it's okay Levy-chan. Your room is where your bookshelf are, right? Let me take a peek, please!" she smiled.

Levy and Lucy entered the room and Lucy surprised of how many her best friend's book were. The bookshelf almost touched the ceiling and there's so many of it. The bookshelf was full of Levy's book. Novel, magazine, philosophy book, and many others arranged neatly from letter A to Z. Her bed was messy too. In the edge of the bed, lots of book stacked. And under her bed almost as much.

"Levy-chan, where will you sleep tonight if your books covered your bed like this?" she asked dumfounded.

"Well if I forgot to tidying my bed, I usually sleep on the couch. Something the matter, Lu-chan?" she said.

Lucy sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly. Sure she have a lots of weird friends here.

"No, not at all." she finally answered.

"So, what book do you want to borrow?"

"Let's see... Wait... Oh I'm sorry I forgot the title but it's about mysterious garden or what..."

"It must be The Secret Garden, correct?" she laughed a little and she took the book out from the bookshelf. "There! You can borrow it as long as you want!"

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Anytime, Lu-chan! Is there anything else?"

She fell silent, thinking about what book she wanted to borrowed too. She took a long sight on the history side. History of Fiore, History of Hargeon, History of the Dragons, History of Magnolia, History of Magic. She kept sight seeing until her eyes fell down for a little book in the edge of the bookshelf, almost covered by the large book beside it. She reached it and she showed it to Levy.

"Levy-chan, what book is it? Why is it in the history side?" she asked.

Levy took the book and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't remember I have this book before. Where do you find it, Lu-chan?" she said.

"It's in the edge of the history side, almost covered by the large book beside it. Do you mind if I borrow this one too?" she asked.

"It's okay, Lu-chan! But don't forget to give me your another chapter of your novel, okay? Good luck on it, Lu-chan!"

"Thanks, Levy-chan." she smiled. "Um.. Levy-chan? Can I... ask you something? It's been bothering me a little."

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"Um.. so if you have a deal with someone to help the person you..love, will you accept it with the bonus your family's return but the people around you had a chance to suffer, what will you choose?" she asked with a low voice.

"Me? I will choose to help the person I love, maybe."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you love the person, right? I don't care if myself or anyone suffered as long as the person live and that's enough to me." she said.

"But.. isn't it too..selfish?"

"Well they said you need to be selfish in love thingy. If you're not selfish, how can you reach that person?" she smiled. "What is this for? Why you suddenly asked me a thing like this?"

"N-no! It's nothing, really!" she stuttered. "U-um.. actually this is for my novel, okay? Don't say this to anyone, please! It's embarrassing!" she found a good answer because actually this wasn't related to her novel at all, it's about herself.

"Hehe.. don't worry, Lu-chan! Your secret always save with me!" she said.

"Okay, so thank you for the book. Good evening Levy-chan!" she went to the door.

"Evening, Lu-chan! See you tomorrow!" she gave her a wave and Lucy waved her hand too.

Lucy walked to her apartment beside the river. As usual, Plue accompanying her with a lollipop on his paw. The man in the boat told Lucy to be careful since it's already night. She nodded and answered 'thank you! I'll be alright!' then continuing her walk.

She thinking about Levy's answer.

_'She choose to help and let the people around you to suffer and even herself. Is love always need to be selfish?'_

She opened her apartment door and surprised to see Natsu and Happy ate almost her whole food in front of her fridge. Plue went to the spirit world, knowing what will happen next.

Happy ate the fish and threw the bones away which hit Lucy. This time, some veins popped on her head as she stomped to them.

"Natsu, Happy," she smiled. "Do you think who give you permission to eat all of my food?" she tried to be patient but her smile became sinister and her voice so low.

"Oh, hiya Luce! My food stock is empty so I decided to pay a visit to you so you can cook us something but you're so long and I'm hungry so I ate your food. Is something the matter?" he said innocently.

She took a step closer. Her black aura grew bigger and her sinister smile never left her face.

"Yes, there _is_ something the matter, Natsu. Do you want some dessert?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm sure you're gonna be full after...this!" she punched Natsu's head and he fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Waaaah~~ Natsuuuu!" Happy cried his name but he immediately spun his head to the source of a black aura. "Waaaaah! Natsu save me!" he then flew away.

"Happy, I swear if I can catch you I'll skin you alive." she muttered to the exceed that flew out from her apartment. "Now, what should I do with him?"

...

**Time Skip**

Lucy went out from her bathroom wearing her Pj's. Natsu still laid on the ground with closed eyes and snoring lightly. She finished cleaning the mess and she cook a stew to her and Natsu, since she know he would asked his part.

Natsu awakened because of a delicious smell. He followed the smell until he found Lucy cook something. He sat down on the chair and waiting.

"I knew you'll wake up so I cooked this for us. I'm hungry too, you know?" she gave him a bowl of stew and he ate it hurriedly until he almost choked. Lucy gave him water and then he ate again. "You don't need to be that hurry, a little slower will you?"

"It's delicious, Luce! Where do you learnt it?" he said then wiping his face with paper tissue.

"Mira-san and Levy-chan teached me but I give a little cinnamon on it so it's more delicious." she said then took Natsu and her bowl to the sink and washed them.

"Cinnamon? What is that? Do you added chocolate on it? But it's great! Thanks, Luce!" he grinned.

"No problem, Natsu. You sure doesn't know anything much, but that's what I like from you!" she smiled and still washing the dish, not knowing that Natsu blushing. "Hey, Natsu.."

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, go on." he said.

"Well.. what will you do if you have a deal with someone to help the person you...love but the people around you will suffered. What will you choose?" she asked him, not sure that Natsu will understand it.

Natsu didn't answer. He was thinking. (**A/N : Wow Natsu, you finally use your brain huh?**)

"Eeh.. it's okay if you-"

"I won't help the person then." he cut her sentence, making Lucy's eyes widen a bit.

"Why?" her movement stopped but then she continued to wash the dish.

"It's obvious! You're stupid to help the person but your nakama suffered." he said.

"But _the_ person is the one you love, what will you do? Still choose your friends over _her_? Do you know _her_ feeling if you choose your friends over _her_?" her voice raised a bit, but Natsu didn't seems notice it.

"I still choose my friends than her. Well, I don't know what kind of feeling is that, love or something." he said.

"Natsu, love is the most wonderful feeling. It's like you want to be always beside her and don't want to let her go. You will be super panic if she got hurt. You know just like you love Fairy Tail but it's more specific. Just to one girl. You just want her and you'll be jealous if she close to another man." Lucy explained.

"Well, my nakama is number one for me. After all I don't know her feelings to me, so, why would I?"

Lucy fell silent. She put the bowl and she washed her hand from any foam. A sudden wind from the opened window swept her hair. The crescent moon shone a yellow and make the dim room seems bright through the transparent curtain. She turned her body and now staring at Natsu with a disappointed look and sad smile.

.

.

.

.

"Even if she love you back?"

...

That night, Lucy didn't talk as much as usual and Natsu just sat down on her bed, paying attention to every her move. Happy wasn't there because he still scared of Lucy.

Lucy read her borrowed book. She already finished the first book and she really glad because finally the garden could 'alive' once again. She took another book, the so called history book.

_'Of Light and Darkness.. seems good.' _she thought and then she flipped the first page. She confused as she read that there were just some words.

-o-

_Where is the light came from?_

_Where is the darkness came from?  
_

_Why light always resembled something good?  
_

_And why darkness always resembled something bad?  
_

-o-

Lucy shook her head and flipped another page.

-o-

_Long ago, there were live a woman called Dew. She was kind and gentle. She always helping people with anything she can, but she usually healing people from illness. So the townspeople starting called her Dew because she always looks like shining and she's so kind with everyone._

_One day, a woman with her son came from far away just to meet with Dew. The woman called Sophie and her son called Remi. She said that Remi under a curse that many doctor couldn't healed. Sophie said that Dew was a great doctor so she maybe can healed her son.  
_

_Dew then tried to healed Remi but she couldn't. The curse make Remi weak from day to day and she decided to meet her long friend who appeared to be doctor too.  
_

_Dew met with her friend called Lisa and then they tried to healing him together.  
_

_2 days later, Lisa went home because Remi's curse already lifted a half. 3 days later his curse already gone. Sophie very grateful to her and paid her in a large sum. Dew felt happy because Remi finally healthy but then in the midnight the curse changed to its actual form and came to Dew's house. The curse was a man called Ren. He said that he was a black mage and he wanted to ruled the world.  
_

_Dew couldn't let him to and there were a big fight between them. Ren always attacked her while Dew always defend the people and herself. She managed to make the townspeople ran to save place but then she got stabbed by Ren.  
_

_Dew couldn't healing herself so she used her dagger to stab him back. Ren cursed the world to be covered by darkness forever but before Dew dead, she prayed to the world to always have light in every people's heart. And so they die together and disappeared just like ashes and swept by wind, but someone said that Ren disappear because he turned back to the darkness and Dew become light.  
_

-o-

The history ended and Lucy closed the book, but before she put the book away, a paper fell down. Lucy took it she read it.

-o-

_Darkness and light couldn't be fused. They always repel each other. The light and darkness shall awaken again in the future. The great war between them will be repeated. No one could beat the darkness but the light itself._

-o-

"What is it, Luce? What paper is that?" Natsu's sudden voice made Lucy surprised.

"It's nothing, just a ripped page of the book I borrowed from Levy-chan." she said, then they fell silent again.

It's really awkward but none of them want to say something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-I'M SORRY! Eh?" they finally say something but they say it together.

"Uh Natsu, you first.." Lucy said.

"..well, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't mean to make you upset but I just don't know what should I choose! Honestly I'm confused.." he sat down, cross legged.

"I'm sorry too, Natsu. I mustn't pushing you like that. Everyone has right to choose so..well.." she said. "It's fine if you confused, Natsu. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you again."

"Thanks Luce! But I think you need to apologize to Happy too. He seems scared of you saying you will skin him alive." he grinned.

"You're not asleep back then? Oh I thought I punched you that hard..." she sighed.

"I fell asleep but I heard you say something before I sleep about skin Happy alive then I fell asleep."

"You have the point. Okay, it's already late and I want to sleep. Go home, Natsu."

"No way! Your bed is comfy! I like it! Please, let me sleep here tonight!" he and his puppy eyes make Lucy confused whether let him or not.

"Okay, you win! But sleep on the-"

"Yosh! Thanks Luce!" he immediately went to her bed and sleep, ignoring Lucy's sentence.

"-couch. Oh well, this is going to be a long night." she sighed then walked to her bathroom to brushed her teeth then pushing Natsu so she had a part on her bed to sleep.

"Night, Natsu."

"G'night Luce..." he mumbled.

...

**Natsu's POV**

I awakened because of Lucy. She's not awakened yet, but now she's snuggling to me while my hand over her waist.

_'Wait...what?!'_

I realized that we cuddled and now I need to go away from her. It's not like I'm scared of her or what, except when she's angry. My chest felt warmer and I couldn't breathe normally. And now my heart beating so fast as if it want to explode.

I took away my hand from her and tried to stand up but her hand tugged my wrist. Okay, so now I'm in a critical condition but I can't go away from here.

_'Oh Kami-sama, if you let me out from this place, I swear I'll give Happy fish 4 times a day!'_

Then finally, Lucy's hand loosen up a bit and I took this chance to ran away. I jumped out from her window and landed on the ground just like usual. I went to my house since it's still too early to go to the guild.

"Natsuuuu~ Where were youuu?" I looked up to see who was calling me.

"Happy? I sleep in Lucy's house. Wait, is something wrong?" I asked him because he giggled and using his paw to covering his mouth.

"You must be liiiiiiiiiike her, Natsu!" he said and my heart beating so quickly again.

"Nah, it's up to you, Happy..." I muttered, knowing there's no point to arguing with him.

.

_"Even if she love you back?__"_

_._

Damn, now I remember her words. Why she looked like she want to disappear? Her sad smile last night and her eyes looked at me with a disappointed look. Damn.

.

_"Do you know her__ feeling if you choose your friends over her__?"_

_._

No, I don't know _her_ feeling, Luce. Will she be sad? Angry? Or maybe will she be happy? I don't know, I don't understand. And suddenly that thought crossed my mind.

What if _her_ is _Lucy _herself? What will I choose? My Nakama, or Lucy?

Shit.

"Natsuu? Are you alright? Why you suddenly punching that tree? Is something bothering you?" Happy's voice make me realize from my thought.

"No, nothing Happy. It just, I felt hurt in here." I pointed my chest.

"Maybe you ate a bad fire? You always feels like that, right?"

"Maybe you're right, Happy. Thanks Happy! Now let's go to the guild!" I said and started to run.

"Aye sir!"

...

**Normal POV**

"Ohayo, Lucy. What can I do for you?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Ohayo, Mira-san. A hot chocolate please, today is unusually cold." she said.

"Okay, please wait." she went to the kitchen and for a minutes later she showed with a cup filled with hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Mira-san." she took a sip then put the cup down. She sighed. "Hey, Mira-san?"

"Just call me Mira, okay? What is it, dear?" she polished the shining glass and smiling.

"Well, Mira if you given a chance to choose between your friends or your loved person, what will you choose?" she said.

Mira stopped polishing. Her eyes gleamed.

"Ara~ I never thought you ever thinking about this, Lucy. Well well, who is the lucky person?" she teased her.

"N-no! It's not like that, Mira! It is for my novel! I don't know what should I do!" she said, using her novel as the excuse.

"It's a hard question, isn't it? What do you think about your question?" she said.

"Eh? It's because I'm confused so I asked you this, Mira." she tilted her head.

"No, that's not what I mean. Listen, who do you think that more important to you _now_?" she pressed the word 'now'. "Your friends, or your love?"

Lucy fell silent. Now she lost in her deep thought.

"You don't need to answer this now, Lucy." Mira said.

"I think I know the answer, thank you Mira!" she smiled and drink her hot chocolate.

"You're welcome, Lucy. So who is the lucky man?" she smirked.

"Miraaa! I said this is for my novel!" she puffed her cheek and making the white haired mage chuckled.

...

**Somewhere in the tower**

"Oi Tio, what if the Lucy girl doesn't accept it?" A low voice called over Tio.

"Then we just need a force to do it." he answered.

"That will causing a problem with that fairy."

"Nee~ Kai, don't worry! Tio must be have some plan in his mind~ After all I can meet that ice man again~~" answer a girly voice.

"Can't wait to fight Titania, eh?" Tio said. Kai just 'hmph'-ed.

"So what's your plan, Tio?" another girl voice asked him.

"It's no fun if I tell you now. Just wait and watch, Fella." he said, smirking.

"Including awakening The Lord?"

"Of course, it's our main purpose, right? Awakened The Lord and make him rule the world, once again."

...

**Normal POV, Lucy's apartment**

She brushed her half wet hair in front of mirror.

"It's decided," she said to herself. "Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him."

"Tell him what?" someone asked.

"Kyah! Natsu! Don't startle me like that!" she puffed her cheek.

"Aah sorry, Luce! By the way, who is _he_? Can I meet him too? Oh maybe he is a mage! Can't wait to fight him!"

"No Natsu! First, you can't fight him and second, you can't meet him. It's..my personal business okay?" she said.

"Pleeeeasee?" he begged.

"No, never."

"Aaw, you're so mean, Luce! By the way I'm hungry!"

"So what?" she asked.

"Cook me something!" he grinned.

"No way, Natsu. I'm not your personal chef. If you that hungry, why don't you eat in restaurant?"

"No way, I'm out of money."

"Then why don't you fishing with Happy or something?" she started to going impatient.

"Nah almost everyday we eat fish. Pleeeaasee? I know you're hungry too."

"I'm not-" grrrrmbl "-hungry. Okay, what do you want?" she blushed, she didn't expect her stomach would growled like that

...

Lucy just ate some veggies while Natsu ate the spicy chicken she made. Finally they finished and Lucy took the plates and put them on the sink and wash them tomorrow.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu asked her.

"Hm? What is it?" she answered.

"You're not gonna disappear, right?" he asked her out of blue.

Lucy doesn't answering and Natsu started to panic. Her head bowed down and her bangs covering her eyes, preventing Natsu to looked directly at her.

"Luce?"

"Pfft..."

"Lucy are you alri-" his couldn't completing his sentence because suddenly Lucy laughing.

"Ahahaha! Natsu I'm not going to disappear okay? You must see your face! It's...it's hahahahaha!" she couldn't take it any longer then she laughing freely. Natsu stared at her as if it was an obvious thing. "Seriously, Natsu. Why you asked me that out of blue?" she whipped her tears and clutching her stomach too.

"It's nothing, really. But you're not going to leave, right?" he asked her again to make sure she take it seriously.

"I'm not, Natsu. I promise I won't leave you and Fairy Tail." she smiled, a smile that made Natsu's chest felt warmer.

"It's already late. I'm going to sleep. Good night Natsu." she yawned and went to her bed then fell asleep so quickly.

Natsu went to her bedroom to go home but he stopped as he saw her sleeping face. So peaceful as if she didn't have any single problem in her live.

Natsu stared at her and touched her cheek. Lucy startled in her sleep but she let Natsu's hand keep touching her cheek.

Natsu mesmerized at her face. He even doesn't realized that his face and her face very close and their nose almost touching, but with Lucy's sudden movement Natsu realized from her face and jumped down from her window, blushing. His eye widened and he covered his lips by his hand.

_'We just... N-no, that must be wrong. I must be dreaming.' _he thought._ 'Yes, I must be dreaming..'_

...

H-3 and Lucy couldn't go there. The next day Natsu know Lucy wanted to meet someone, he always begged to her so he could come too.

"How many times I need to say this to you, Natsu? I say NO! No you can't go with me! It's my personal business!" she said, feeling so frustrated.

"Aaw Luce! I just want to come! I swear I'm not going to eavesdropping! Pleeease?" he said with his puppy eyes.

"I know it but you will do it indirectly! You with your super hearing..." she sighed.

"Ara~ Lucy he just worried about you. Why don't you let him to?" Mira asked to Lucy.

"I can't let him.. If I let him then..." she couldn't continuing her sentence.

"Pleeeeaasee? Lucy come on! Let me go with you!" he begged her. At this rate, Lucy's patient meter over the limits until she finally smacking the bar so hard until the other member went silent.

"For the last time Natsu, this is my PERSONAL business! Can you please try not to interfere in other people's business?" everyone fell silent on Lucy's outburst and Natsu made it worse.

"No I can't! You're my nakama! I can understand it, okay!" he yelled at her.

"You can't! You don't understand it! You don't understand anything!"

"I am! I'm trying to understand it now! And you doesn't let me to understand it! Can't you see I'm trying it now, you useless piece of shit?!" he yelled again. Lucy shocked at Natsu and fell silent.

"Natsu! Why you-?!" Mira started to yelled but Lucy raised her hand as a sign to Mira to stop.

"I-it's okay, Mira. I know it.. I'm useless, I'm useless everywhere." her voice slower and her head bowed. "I thought.. I thought you understand me, Natsu, and now I know it, you don't understand it. The pain that I bear alone over my shoulders, the pain of being alone so many years, the feeling of despair until I really wanted to end my life..." she sniffed which make Natsu shocked.

Tears started to fell from her eyes and she couldn't stopped it. She knew she really want to crying out loud but she hold back that feeling.

"I-I really thought y-you understand me, N-Natsu." she stared at Natsu now. Her face showed her hurt feeling and Natsu couldn't help but once again remember her sentence. With her last word, she ran out from guild and she went to the tower. She need to meet _him _so bad.

Meanwhile in the guild, Natsu frozen on his spot until Erza silently punched his stomach and make him unconscious.

.

_"Do you know her feeling if you choose your friends over her?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'No, I'm not...and I don't understand it..'_

...

**With Lucy**

She ran so quickly until she reached the tower and she kept running until she reached the room where the cage is. Slowly she walked to _him_ who sleeping quietly in it. She reached _his _ cold hand and grasped _his _hand. She fell on the floor with her hand still grasping on _his._ Her tears rolled down her cheek as she grasping _him _more tight.

'Lu..cy..'

"Eh? W-who's there?" her voice croaked.

'..here... I'm... re..."

Lucy tried to search the voice but she just see _him_ in this room. She stood up and now looking at _his _sleeping body. Her eyes filled with hope as she whispering.

"Z-Ze..ref...?" she asked in disbelieve. She reached his face but stopped as she heard the door opened.

"It's only H-3 and you already minding up your decision? Well, well, how brave of you." Tio appeared from the other side of her.

She wiped down her tears and looking at him.

"Now, your answer is?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...I-"

...

**A/N : What do you think? I'm putting a cliffhanger here.  
I'm gonna make Lucy's answer as polling. Just answer it as 'Yes' or 'No' and I will make Lucy's answer based on your polling! Oh and don't forget to reviewing too! You can give me suggestion about this story too! I really appreciate it! Thank you so much.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...**  
**

"Natsuuu..." Happy whined.

"Hm? What is it Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Where is Lushyy?"

"Don't ask me then." he said with monotone tone.

"Natsuu.." he whined once more.

"Hhm?" and Natsu answer him same like before.

"What take Lushy so long? It's already 2 days since she left the guild."

"Don't know, don't care." he said with pissed tone this time, remembering the last sentence of her.

Happy looked like want to asking him something but Natsu talking first.

"Look, if you still asked where Lucy is, then go ask someone else! Ask Mira, maybe she took a solo one without us noticing." he suggest then Happy flew away.

He sighed. He felt bored, so damn bored. He could take a solo job but a half of him want to stay to waiting Lucy. Now he confused, maybe you could see smoke above his head. Natsu seems rarely used his brain, ne? No wonder if now he is so frustrated. Just thinking about those little words of her could make him like his. Wow.

Back to the story. Happy flew trying to find Mira or Lisanna but they're went to the store to take Master's order. Gray sat down on his chair eating ice shaved with syrup on it.

Erza as usual ate her cake, her sixth plate so Mira need to add cake on her shopping list.

Wendy and Carla still sat down on their favorite stool and Happy went to them, giving Carla a fish with ribbon on the tail and Carla, as usual ignoring him.

Wendy chuckled a little as she saw Happy's tears pouring just like a mini waterfall. She patted his head and said about not being rude to Carla and she 'hmph'-ed.

It seemed like a normal day in Fairy Tail just without Natsu and Gray fighting and flying chair everywhere. Without someone noticing, Master gave a hard sigh on their children behavior, especially Natsu. Not knowing by anyone, Master went to Natsu to have a little talk.

"Natsu, something is bothering you, isn't?" he asked and sat down beside him.

"Gramps... I don't know, maybe?" he answered.

"Yes, something IS bothering you, Natsu." he said then drank his booze. "If you want to talk about it, I''m always on my office." then he walked away.

Now Natsu gave a long sigh. He sure want to apologize to Lucy but the pride of him doesn't let him to. Once again he gave a long sigh.

"Oi, flame brain! What make you daydreaming like this, huh?" asked Gray with another glass filled with ice shaved on his hand.

"Nothing, you ice freak." he mumbled.

Gray sighed. "It's about Lucy, isn't it?"

"Don't know, don't care." he mumbled again.

"Duh, can you use your brain once in a while? I'm not wrong if I called you flame brain. Your brain seems melted because of your heat so you can't use it again." he mocked him.

"What do you say, ice prick!" he grabbed his collar. **(A/N : Oh Gray, you finally wear your shirt!)**

"I said, your brain melted! Don't you heard it, stupid fire!"

"Oh so you want a go, huh?"

"No."

"Huh?" now he dumbfounded with one of his eyebrows lifted.

"I want you to think about your words to Lucy days before. She's a soft person, isn't she?" he said then passed Natsu, leaving Natsu with head bowed and fist clenched.

"My words to Lucy days before..?" he sat down. "Seems like I need to thinking about _her_ feeling more than my words to her..."

...

It's been 5 days since Natsu saw Lucy crying and his stomach were punched by Erza. Erza said that he deserved it, even though he doesn't fully understand what were her talking about. Mira and Levy started to worry. It's not usual for her to locking herself in her apartment. They really want to checking her but Mira said to give her another time alone.

Natsu still thinking about his word to her and _her_ feeling even if he didn't know what will he do after he know _her_ feelings.

Happy went to a mission with Wendy and Carla. Erza didn't want to take a team mission without Lucy there. Gray took a solo and Natsu wondering in front of the mission board, along side with Nab.

"Ne, Natsu." Mira said from the bar. Natsu went there and sat down. "I think you need to apologizing to Lucy."

"I know. Everyone said that too, Gray and Master." he shrugged.

"Then why don't you check on her?" she asked while polished the glass.

"I already went there yesterday but the window locked and the curtain closed. Lucy will be mad if I break the window."

"Ask the landlady, then." she said.

"I asked, but she said she doesn't saw Lucy and maybe Lucy locking herself there. The landlady even threatened me! She said if I make her crying, she sure kill me!" he said, now his head on the bar table.

"I'm worrying her too. It's unusual for her to locking herself. I suggest you apologize to her immediately, Natsu." the white haired mage smiled.

"Thanks, Mira."

...

A week already pass and Mira couldn't help but worry at Lucy even more. Natsu checked her apartment again, now by the door but she doesn't answering. Levy checked Lucy's apartment too but she said Lucy wasn't there. Now the guild starting to worry, until Master came out from his office with a S-class request paper on his hand.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy! Come to my office!"

Now they are inside Master's office. Erza was the one who talked first.

"What is it about, Master?" she asked.

"A S-class mission. Take down a group of powerful mage in a town called Verdian. The reward is 10.000.000 jewel." he said.

"A-ano... Master, why am I in this mission too?" asked Wendy.

"You can heal the injured one and you can train your magic too, right?"

"H-hai!" she smiled.

"Meet in the train station in next one hour! No one late, got it?" Erza said and everyone nodded.

"Ooh! I'm fired up! Come on Happy!" he said then ran to his house.

Master went to the bar and Mira gave him his drink. "It's good to see Natsu spirited like that, ne?" she said.

"Yeah, he thinking to hard about Lucy and fell depressed. I wonder where Lucy go.."

"Just hope in this mission they saw Lucy and bring her back. And Natsu better apologizing to her too."

"Hah, let's see."

...

"Natsu-san, I'm sorry but it seems my Troia didn't affect you." Wendy said.

"W-w-why...? Uuurp..."

"I think your body repelling Troia on its own. I'm sorry." she said.

"I-it's o-uuurrrp-kay..." he said.

"Natsu, come here for a moment." Erza said.

"W-w-what is-" Erza punched him. Wendy sweat dropped at the scene.

"Erza-san, how long this trip to Verdian Town?" Wendy asked.

"About 3 hours. We better sleep to save our energy. It's looks like Master want us to find Lucy too if we spot her. But I wonder if Master's word true, what make her went there?" she mumbled and went sleep.

...

"Sweet freedom!" Natsu shouted, making some people looked at him.

"Easy, flame brain. You attracted people too much." Gray muttered, but too much for Natsu's hearing.

"What do you say, ice block?!"

"I said 'you attracted people too much' you ash for brain!"

"Ice prick!"

"Fire breath!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Good-for-nothing-flame!"

"Perverted ice boy!"

"You wanna go, Natsu?!"

"Bring it!"

Wendy, Happy and Carla just staring at their brawl, waited Erza to come and finish their stupid fight. Minutes later Erza beat them to pulp and they started to acted to be friends. Erza lead them to the Mayor's house and they found that the Mayor was a woman.

"You must be Fairy Tail mage, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." Erza answered her with a smile on her face.

"Please come in, I want you all to hear this important information." she said then the group followed her to a big room with some chair and a table in the middle of the room. "Lately, a group of mage came to our town to find the so called 'Immortal Water'. It's not really water, it's a book which hold an ancient spell to make someone immortal. The book is located in the town's library but it's sealed with a powerful spell." she explained.

"So you want us to protect the book?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, yes. But I must warn you that the group only consist 2 people and they start their plans only at night. I suggest you to be careful there." she said.

"We will! Thank you for the information, Miss-"

"Lily, Lily Crescent."

"Thank you, Miss Lily." Wendy said politely and smiling.

"I have some room for you to stay here. Let me lead you there." she then went to the room. Erza thanked her and they started to make plan.

"We just need to make a trap for them and catch them at the same time. A fake book will confuse them. How about we place the fake in the sealed place while the original one place in a normal bookshelf?" Erza suggested.

"That's a good plan! I will contact the librarian to make the fake one!" Lily dashed out to the library.

"Natsu, where are you going?" asked Happy.

"Hm? Just take a walk, want to join?" he said.

"Nah.. I'm sleepy..."

"Well then, I'll see ya later, buddy!" he said then went out.

...

**With Natsu**

He wasn't only take a walk, but he searching Lucy too. He smell her scent vaguely but her scent ended up in a clearing of the nearest forest from the town. When he tried to smell it again, he couldn't smell it.

Gave up, he sat on the grassy ground and laid himself to it.

He closed his eyes.

He could hear her voice over his ears but he know it was just his imagination. Her teary eyes and her croaky voice still lingering his mind. He couldn't help but feel empty. Her smile just vanished because of his stupid childish whine. Not only her smile, Lucy disappeared too, nowhere to be found.

He decided to sat up and went back to Mayor's house. Everyone else must be setting up the trap and he doesn't want to punched by Erza once more. Lazily, he take a slow walk there. He still hoping he could find Lucy and apologizing to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Please be safe, Luce. You know I can't stand still without you around me..'_

_...  
_

**A/N : I'm sorry I'm late! I've been busy around this week, I even barely open the internet if my homework and my exams haunted me! Creepy, isn't it? Well, I hope you all to review this chapter! I feel bad if no one review this! I know it's a short one, but I'm working hard on it! Oh! I still open the vote for Lucy's answer! Just answer 'yes' or 'no'! Easy isn't it? Thank you! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

**Somewhere faraway..**

_Beep.._

_Beep.._

_Beep.._

An unknown machine's voice echoed the big room. The dark room only let the light from some monitor to illuminate the room. A girl with a white coat sighing while knocking a little board with some papers attached on it. The door opened, only to be revealed another girl that running excitedly.

"Fellaaa~ how is it going?" she asked.

"Not bad," she answered. "..and how many times I have to tell you, this is a LABORATORY! Don't running all excitedly in this room! You might break one of my important compound!" she shouted.

"Waaaah~~ I'm sorry! I'm really sorry~" she said then went out still running.

She just shook her head and glanced back to the 'experiment'. Once again, sighing. She put the board on the table near the monitor. She took a quick glance to the 'experiment' then started to type something which make the monitor show a percentage. She smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay.." she whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 2%_

...

**Normal POV**

"So how about the trap?" Natsu asked Lily.

"I'm sure it will work! I already put the fake in the sealed room and place the original in the normal bookcase!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, where's everyone?" he asked her again.

"I think they resting now, maybe you need to rest a little too. Save your energy!" she said then Natsu started to went out but he stopped.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" she said.

"Did you see a girl with blonde hair and some keys attached on her belt?" he asked her.

"Um... I think I never see her before. What is it? Is she your friends?" she asked.

"Yes, a precious one." he said. "Well, thank you for the information! See ya!"

"Okay! I'll contact you if I see her!"

...

The night came so quickly. The team went to the library and waited at their spot as they planned. Lily and Wendy were inside the building near the sealed room, Erza walked around the normal bookcase just in case the group came from by the windows. Natsu and Gray waited in front of the library, Gray on the inside and Natsu at the outside so they couldn't started they stupid fight.

"Where is the group? Are they too scared to face me so they canceled their plans?" Natsu sat up on the ground with Happy who ate his fish happily.

"Well, we just need to wait for them Natsu. Do you want fish?"

"No, thanks Happy. But why I'm here with that stupid pervert?" he muttered.

"Because Erza is the one who told you so, aye!"

"That's not even cheer me up.."

...

Midnight, but the group seemed didn't showed their nose. Natsu yawned while Happy sleeping. He just wanted to sleeping but he refuse it when a man with a cloak showed up in front of him.

"I don't think this will be a hard one.." he said.

"So you finally showing your ass, huh? I heard you have partner right? Where are you partner?" Natsu asked while tried to standing. "Too scared to fight us?"

He smiled a little. "Easy, my friend are inside, maybe fighting Titania."

"Huh? Erza? Oi! Ice prick! He showed up!"

"*yawn* Finally, why don't you show up sooner so I don't need to fell asleep, huh?" Gray said as he scratched his head. "Ice make : Sword!" a sword appeared on his hand as he attacked him.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"You think you can beat me with this crap? Earth bringer : Earthquake!" he shouted and then the ground around them started shaking. "Earth bringer : dark hole!" suddenly the ground make a hole and make Gray and Natsu fell.

"Ice make : chains!" Gray shouted. Some chains appeared and he use it to lift up Natsu and himself back to the surface.

"Sometimes you're useful too, ice block." Natsu said. "Fire dragon's claw!" the attack hit him and make him coughing some blood.

"Earth bringer : mimicry!" the man shouted and the ground started formed itself to himself.

"Ice make : hammer!" Gray tried to punch the ground-man but he moved so fast.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" once again the ground-man moved and jumped.

...

"Requip : black wing armor! Moon flash!" Erza sent a big cross slash only to hit the ceiling of the library but the ceiling repaired itself. Lily already cast some spell so the building won't destroyed so they don't need to worry at their destructive nature.

"Kyahaha~ Catch me if you can, Titania-san~!" she flew away with a pair of wings made from shadow.

"Moon flash!" she attacked her and cut her enemy's wing.

"Shadow : scythe!" she slashed her scythe to Erza but Erza moved back. "Uuh! I want to meet with that ice boy again~ Why it's have to be me who fight her! Kai-kun said he want to fight with Titania." she muttered, but loud enough to make Erza heard it.

"Why are you targeting the 'Immortal Water'?! Who are you?!" she shouted while requiped to her purgatory armor and swing her giant mace over her.

"Tehee~ It's not your business, Titania-san~ Oh and don't worry~ We're not really targeting the 'Immortal Water'~" she said excitedly and flew away with her scythe disappeared. Erza's body sent to the wall, her arms pinned to the wall by chains made from shadow. "Tehee~ You better stay still, Titania-san or the chains will make your arms broken~"

"As if I'll do that!" she shouted but the chains started to grew tighter and make Erza winced.

"No no no~ Don't make me kill you, ne? _He _ would kill me for sure if I kill you! Now be a good girl while I'm search the 'thing'." She said as she moved closer to Erza. "My name is Mia from Angel's Wing~ Make sure you remember that, Titania-san! But sorry, I'm not the one who will fight you later~ See ya!" then she disappeared.

"Tch, Wendy, it seems I give the remaining problem to you."

...

"Ice make : Lance!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

The red and blue light combined and attacked them.

"Earth bringer : Brick wall!" the big wall covered them but Natsu's and Gray's attack cut through it, leaving the place empty.

"We did it! Sometimes it's nice to fight with you, pervert." Natsu said.

"Heh, sorry but I'm launched attack and hit them more than you do, stupid flame." he said.

"Huh? What do you say, ice block?!"

"Are you deaf?! I said-"

"Earth bringer : Wall clamp!" out of nowhere, a not too high wall formed and clamped them to the ground. "I didn't say we're finish yet." he said.

"S-shit!" Natsu hissed.

"Don't worry, we're not targeting the 'Immortal Water'. We're looking for something precious. Not precious for you, but precious for us." he said then playing with the ground. "Have you seen this?" the ground formed a crescent moon shaped pendant.

"Heh, as if we will tell you." Natsu scoffed.

"So that's it huh?" he threw the ground away and released him from the wall and punched him.

"Kaaai-kuuuun~ I've found iiiit~!" a voice called over him.

"Hm.. I think until next time, Fairy Tail mages." he said then disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 13%_

...

Natsu stood up in a white place without anyone there. The place seemed so empty and silent that he might be able to hear his own heartbeat.

"Hello..?" he said. "Erza? Happy? Oi, Gray! Wendy! Where are you?!" he shouted but no one answer him.

He sat up cross-legged. Watching the plain white place made him feels bored so he took a walk, but all he saw only white. He started to running. He started to worry too.

"I must be insane, I'm not dead, aren't I?" he stopped. His face lighten up. He saw a blond girl stood there, not far from his and now he's trying to approaching her.

"Lu-" but he stopped, his voice and his movement.

The girl who Natsu called 'Lucy' stood there crying freely in the arms of someone he couldn't see his face but Natsu could tell, the man was smiling to her and for some reasons, he could saw Lucy smiling to that man too. A smile he never see before, a smile that she never let anyone see it except that man.

For some reasons, Natsu's chest felt tightened and he started to clenched his hand until it became white. He was frozen on his spot and he couldn't say anything.

The man and Lucy started to walked away and then Natsu shouted at Lucy. Sure his voice came out, but he never want to see her face when she looking at him.

A sad and disappointed face written all over her face and he couldn't help but just staring at her back that slowly fading within the man beside her.

Natsu fell as his mind blank. His surrounding change to darkened and then some seconds later the place went to pitch black. A question crossed his mind. A question that he never mind to think about.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Is her disappearance all because of him?_

...

Natsu awakened because of his weird dream. His body drenched because of the sweats. His forehead felt cold. He tried to move but the pain on his back forbid him to do that and he laid himself on the bed again.

"Natsu-san! You're finally awake! Oh please don't do too much movement! The injury on your back is not fully recovered!" Wendy appeared with a little towel on her hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Me and Lily-san found you, Gray-san and Erza-san badly injured so I heal you as much as possible! Lily-san found you catch a cold last night so I compresses you. Are you okay now, Natsu-san?" she explained.

"Uhn, better than before. How about our mission?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Lily said that our mission complete." answer Erza who walking into the room. "After all, she wanted the 'Immortal Water' be safe and we made it safe."

"I see.."

"Cheer up, Natsu! We may not found Lucy but I'm sure Lucy will be back to our guild, aye!" Happy said. "Gray is in the next door, sleeping like a log!"

"I don't ask you about Gray, Happy." Natsu sweat dropped.

"Aye! Just in case you're worry at him!"

"There's no way I'm worry at him! Ouch!"

"Natsu-san! Don't move too much!"

...

It's almost 2 weeks since Lucy disappearance but no one spot her. What Natsu expect from the last mission was Lucy in the guild talking with Mira and drink her orange juice, but he saw nothing on her favorite stool. He sighed. Master had sent some group to search Lucy but they found nothing. A group came back just with Lucy's ribbon, the one that Lucy often use it as her hair tie, now at Natsu's wrist. He transform it as a bracelet.

Now the whole guild worried at her. No one knew where she was or is she still alive or not. Natsu himself will be mad at anyone who say that Lucy is dead. He almost made Gajeel rib broken if Master didn't punch Natsu until he fell unconscious.

Gajeel, on the other hand, just said that it was normal. It was normal for a dense dragon slayer who will be mad at anyone who insulted his guild mate, especially her. But Natsu just being Natsu, his dense level beat anything. He even didn't know about his feeling toward his teammate. At this rate, Natsu will be forever alone as Levy thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 20%_

...

**A/N : Finally chapter 8! Huf.. thank you for all that support me and this story! Thank you for everyone who review and favorite this story! Now the vote so far..**

**Yes : lll  
**

**No : l  
**

**Vote again as much as you want! I wanted to hear your opinion about Lucy's answer too!  
**

**Many thanks to :  
**

**GoldenRoseTanya  
**

**QueeN An1mE  
**

**BlackSakura-chi  
**

**cely13 (guest)  
**

**Whiterose937888  
**

**Rose Princess (guest)  
**

**darkanime10  
**

**LuckyLifeSmile  
**

**Thank you very much for support me and this story! *bow* Anyway, please review! I want to hear your opinion about this story! Once again thank you very much!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

The guild was in a chaos state. It wasn't because of Natsu and Gray's brawl or Erza's cake fell before she ate it. No it wasn't because of it. Master and Mira busy for canceling mission request but no one of any guild member realize this chaos. They were too busy doing whatever Master asked them to. Natsu and Happy went to forest to training. Wendy and Carla went to Porlyusica house to increasing her magic power and her healing ability. Erza went to some place far away to training too. Gray went to snowy mount where he trained by Ur along with Lyon .

For what? Here's the whole story..

...

_Flashback.._

Team Natsu arrived at the guild after their mission to protect 'Immortal Water' and there's still no sign of Lucy. Natsu went to search Lucy again with Happy while Erza and Gray still on the guild.

"How's the mission, Erza?" aske the barmaid as she gave Erza cake.

"Success but there's something that confusing me." she took a bite. "Do you ever heard a group called 'Angel's Wing'?"

"Hm... I think I never heard that name. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"On the mission, I fought a girl called Mia and I have to admit it, she is strong." she explained. "She said that she is part of 'Angel's Wing' but I don't think I ever heard about that group's existence."

Mira frowned a little then went to the kitchen and came out with another plate of cake and a glass of water. "Maybe you need to ask Gray or Natsu. They fought the other member, right?" she smiled.

"Ah right, I never think about that." she said. "Gray! Come here for a minutes!" she shouted and somehow Gray felt his spine chilled.

"W-what is it, Erza?" he ask. _'I did nothing wrong, right?'_ he thought.

"Hmph, did you ever heard a group called 'Angel's Wing'?" she asked. Gray went silent and thinking. Some seconds later something clicked on his mind.

"I think I have. What is it?" he said.

"The group of two mages that we fought yesterday are part of another group called Angel's Wing. I fought a girl and she called herself Mia of Angel's Wing. DId you-"

"Wait, is she a little girl with pink hair? Shadow maker?" he cut her sentence.

"Yes, but how do you know it?" now Erza stopped from eating.

"I think I fought her when Mira and Levy were kidnapped. I fought her while you, Natsu, Happy and Lucy searched Mira and Levy, right?" he explained which made Erza's eyes widened a bit but then she ate her last piece of her cake again and stood up.

"I think we need to discuss it with Master. Mira, is Master on his office?"

"I'm sorry but he went to the council 1 hour ago. He said he will come back tomorrow." Mira said then Erza sat up again.

"Do you think their meeting with us only an accident or not?"

...

Natsu and Happy on the forest where the tower are but now the tower disappeared. He couldn't see the tower since Lucy's disappearance so that's make Natsu suspicious. Was she went to that tower after their fight? But what for? Was that her 'personal business'? But why with them? At this, Natsu stopped his track.

Was she kidnapped by them?

Or was she left the guild and join them?

"No, that's impossible." he muttered.

"Natsu? Come on! Maybe Lucy went to the forest where we find her! Maybe she is crying now!" Happy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Happy. There something on my mind, let's go! We must take Lucy back to the guild! I need to apologizing to her!" with that, Natsu and Happy tried to search Lucy and they went to a clearing where team Natsu found her.

"Natsu! I think I saw something shiny in the grass!" Happy said as he flew to it. "It's a stone." he said then he gave it to Natsu.

The stone was black and it was crescent shaped. He was confused. The stone had a little hole on the edge of it. He took a closer look to it and he tried to burn it but the stone absorb it.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"Nothing, I just tried to burn it but it seems this stone absorb my flame. What kind of stone is this?"

"Aye! Maybe we should ask Mira or Levy! They must know what stone is this!" and with that Natsu put the stone on his pocket and went to the guild.

...

The next day, Natsu and Happy went to Levy to ask the stone they have found.

"It's a 'Seal Stone'. It absorb any type of magic and save it within it. You can use it again as your alternate just in case your magic power weakened. It's really rare, where do you find it, Natsu?" she asked.

"I found it on the clearing when me and Happy searching Lucy in the forest yesterday. Happy saw it on the grass and I tried to burn it but it absorbed my magic. Well, thank you!" he said then he went to the bar.

"Where's Erza and Gray, Mira?" Happy asked while Natsu ate his fire chicken.

"They went to his office to discuss something. What is that stone on your bracelet, Natsu?" she said.

"Levy said this is a seal stone. I could store my magic and use it when my magic power weakened. Happy found it yesterday when we searched Lucy in the forest." he said.

"Hm? It's rare to find a seal stone in the forest like that. Are you the one who make that shape?"

"No, when Happy found it, it already shaped like this."

"Then, it must have owner before you find it. Seal stone is hard to shaped like that, I wonder why."

...

"Master, have you ever heard a group called 'Angel's Wing'?"

"Hm.. I'm sure I never heard it before. What is it, Erza?" he said from his chair.

"On our mission 2 days ago, we fought 2 mages from Angel's Wing.." she explained.

"Continue it." he said.

"And I fought one of them when we tried to save Mira and Levy on the tower. Do you find it weird?" Gray continuing Erza's explanation.

"What Gray mean is; is our meeting with them just a coincidence or they targeting us?" Erza said.

"Hm.. now that you mention it I remember about what the council discussed yesterday." he sighed. "They said that a group trying to awaken the black mage, Zeref." at his words, Erza's and Gray's eyes widened.

"Zeref?! How could that be?! Why Zeref?!" Erza's voice risen up.

"Isn't Zeref dead?! The council killed him years ago!" now Gray's the one who talking.

"Yes, but his body now missing from the council. About the group's plan is still a rumor. Up until now they couldn't find the group, that's why they summoned me yesterday." he said. "They want us to cooperate with them to find the group and ruin their plan if the rumor is true."

"And do you think Angel's Wing is the one?" Gray asked.

"I don't know it yet, but I suggest you to training hard because it will be a hard fight. Please tell Natsu and Wendy, they will be in this mission too." he said then Erza and Gray went out from his office.

Master silently sighed. He stared at a paper from the magic council about Fairy Tail's cooperate. His worry to Lucy and his child made him decided to accept the council's request.

"Mavis.." he whispered, "please let this mission going easy for them, especially for Natsu.."

_Flashback end.._

...

Due the absent of the strongest team on Fairy Tail, the guild felt surprisingly peaceful. No stupid brawl or shout. It's already 3 days since Team Natsu's absent and the guild in a chaos state. Master frequently summoned to the council to discuss the supposed to be rumor. The council need the details about Master's plan to take down that group.

But now Team Natsu went back to the guild only to see a broken guild with a mage with scythe on her hand and flew away to dodge attack.

"Kyahaha~ Where is the seal stone, huh? Did you hide it? If yes, then I have to punish you~" she swing her scythe to Gajeel who defend himself by changing his arm to a big sword.

"S-shit! Oi stupid flame! Come here and help us, will ya!" he shouted. Natsu attacked her with his fire dragon's roar but she flew away with her wing.

"Oooh~ It seems we meet again, right Titania-san? Ice boy?" she said while giggled. "Sooo will you be a good boy and hand over the seal stone?" she asked Natsu.

"As if! Fire dragon's roar!"

"Too bad~ It seems I need to take it by force! Shadow : black hole!" suddenly, a big hole appeared in front of her and absorbed Natsu's attack.

"What the-?! Fire dragon's claw!"

"Requip : heaven's wheel armor! Trinity sword!"

"Ice make : hammer!"

"Iron dragon's sword!"

"Sky dragon's wing attack!"

The attack combined but once again a big hole appeared and absorb them.

"Ne~ It seems you never learn~ Shadow : reverse black hole!" the big hole appeared again and launch the combined attack that it absorbed before.

"Ice make : shield!" a thick ice covered them from the attack and the attack vanished.

"Sky dragon's roar!" Wendy shouted and the attack hit her.

"Kyaaaaah!" she fell to the ground as her wing disappeared.

"Now! Circle sword!"

"Ice make : canon!"

"Fire dragon's brilliant flame!"

Once again the attack combined. As the attack hit her, dust filling the air and they couldn't see anything. What they expect was a victory but not yet. As the dust became clearer, they could saw a barrier covered Mia and a cloaked figure who cast the spell.

"Careless as always." she muttered.

"Hehehe~ I was caught off guard! I'm sorry!" Mia said then she tried to stood up. "It seems I couldn't stand up, help me please~!"

The cloaked figure help her to stand up not knowing that Natsu sent attack to them.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!"

"Light screen." she muttered and Natsu's attack reflected. "Come on, the seal stone can wait. Let's go." she said then they disappeared right before Natsu could landed his fist on them and make him crashing the tree.

"Shit! Just who the hell are them?!" he gritted.

"There's no time to think about that, Wendy, heal the injured and Gray, call Porlyusica here! I will contact Master now!" Erza said as she went to the council and Gray ran as fast as he could to Porlyusica. Wendy heal the other member and Natsu took the other member to Wendy so they can be healed. Mira and Lisanna forced themselves to help Wendy bandaging and cleaning the scars. Some minutes later, Gray came with Porlyusica and she started to do her job, of course with a hard sigh.

They were busy even with Master and Erza now with them. The member who were not seriously injured started to repair the broken guild and Natsu help them too. But down to his mind, he thinking really hard because somehow he felt knew who the cloaked figure is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 28%_

...

**A/N : Sooo? What do you think about the cloaked figure? Is Natsu really know her or it was just his feeling? By the way you can still vote for Lucy's answer! The vote this far...**

**Yes : lll  
**

**No : ll  
**

**Thank you for all who read, review, favorite this story or even favorite me! Thank you very much! *bow* Guys, maybe I'm going to HIATUS for a week or more because I have so many EXAMS! Don't worry! The story still continued, though! I'm gonna update the next chapter if I had times, okay? Review please!  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

_Restoration now at 50%_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

"I'm gonna beat them all! I'm going now!" Natsu said but he stopped by Erza who dragged him along with her to Master's office. Inside, Gray and Wendy were there. They were waiting for Natsu because Master have some important information.

It's already more than a week since Mia's incident with Fairy Tail and now the famous guild was 50% repaired. With the help of the Magnolia's townspeople, they make a big progress just in a day. Master and Erza busying themselves to collect the information of the group, about their position, their power, and the member.

"Make it quick, Gramps! I can sense them here again!" Natsu said but he went silent after Erza punched him on his head.

"I'm officially accept the council's request and I told the council yesterday. That girl messing with the wrong guild. Now they will be the one who suffer!" he said, earning some nods from them. "They seemed just a normal mage, but no, they're not."

"Master, what make them different?" Wendy asked with a nod from Carla.

Master sighed. "Their power, what they used to fight you before only half of their full power. Me and the council hardly find each of the member's information." he then show them some paper with a large photo on it. "This is Mia, the one who attack us before. She possess shadow maker magic."

He show another one. "This is Kai, he use ground magic and Fella who use plant magic." he swipe the paper, leaving two more paper. "This man is Tio, I heard you already met him on your mission and the last, a hoodie person is a girl. We don't know her face or her magic she use yet, but I'm sure you will success this special mission." he said then he stood up.

"We are Fairy Tail! We fight for our nakama and we fight with our style!" he cheered and everyone cheered too, everybody but Natsu. He was surprisingly quiet when he saw the last photo. The girl, as Master said, she came to help Mia and protect her from Natsu's powerful attack only with a thin shield and that's what make Natsu surprised.

"I must warn you, child. The group were called-"

"They are here! I'm going first!" Natsu's shout make Master's word cut. He ran out from the guild to the forest with Happy and he saw the Tower were there again, right where they found the Tower for the first time with Lucy.

_'Lucy..'_ he slowing his speed as her name came to his mind. Finally he stopped when he heard Erza's shout and for some moment later Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla catch up with him.

"Natsu-san, is that..?" Wendy asked him.

"This is the tower. What are you waiting for? Let's charge!" he went to the tower but Erza grabbed his collar.

"Patient a little, I'm going to make a plan for us." Erza said. "Gray, you fought Mia twice, right? You will be the one who fight her, got it?" she said then Gray nodded. "Tio will be my opponent while Wendy fight Fella."

"But.. Erza-san.. I'm not sure my magic is strong enough to fight her." Wendy said but then Natsu's hand tapped her shoulders.

"It's okay, Wendy. You got me there! There's Erza, me and ice block here! We will help you, okay?" at first she was silent but then she nodded.

"Okay, enough with the plans! Now, let's charge!" Erza said as they went into the tower.

...

"Hey, Zeref, when will you wake up?"

A girl stood up in front of a large screen with a blue light shined the dim room. Her hand holding tightly to his cold hand while her other hand cupping his sleeping face. The room was so quiet, she even could heard his and her heartbeat. She bent down and she caressed his black hair as some tears fell from her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

For a moment she could felt his warmth on his hand come back.

.

.

.

.

.

For a moment she could felt his magic come back.

.

.

.

.

.

For a moment she could heard his more normal breathing. And another tears slipped out.

.

.

.

.

"I... I miss you..."

.

.

.

.

.

And for a moment too she wished him to awake at that time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 55%_

...

Team Natsu arrived in the second floor of the tower but what they saw was only an empty hall. No one there. The hall suddenly went dark. The window were closing by itself. They now on their cautious mode. They doesn't see anything on their surrounding, but Natsu and Wendy's eyes only fixed to the source of magic, not far from their spot.

Suddenly a dark gate made from shadow appeared in front of them, there are four of it. Each of it appearing silhouette of some person.

"Welcome, to our tower!" Tio stepped out from the gate, along with 3 other.

"It seems we meet again~ Ice maaan~!" a girl with pink hair shouting excitedly. Mia.

"Hmph." a man with dark brown hair with a long gray coat appeared, Kai.

"Pleasure to meet you." a woman with gray long hair wear a long black dress appeared, Fella.

They didn't let their guard down. But suddenly Natsu appeared in front of Tio with flame on his fist.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" then the dust filling the air. Natsu thought his attack hit him but now a hooded person stood in front of him with a thin light shield. "Tch, fire dragon's claw!"

"Light screen!" once again, the dust filling the air. Natsu came out from the dust and he coughed a little. Now as the dust faded out, he attacked the hooded person once again.

"Natsu wait!" Erza shouted but Natsu ignored her. "We don't know yet what power she has!"

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" he attacked her but she only moved an inch. His fire fist hit her hood as she jumped back with her hood burned and she threw it away.

At this moment, Team Natsu's eyes widened a bit.

"No way..." Wendy whispered.

Natsu freezing on his spot. His fire faded out. The person only look at him with a flat expression.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" she finally open her mouth. "Surprised to see me here?"

_'That brown eyes... that blond hair...'_ Natsu thought as he tried to spoke.

"W-why..."

She smiled. "It's me, am I changed?"

_'That smile... that warm smile...'_

"L-Lucy..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 58%_

...

**A/N : Hello everyone! I'm updating! Um.. actually... I'm going to hiatus on next Monday... Ehehe~**

**I'm sooorry if this chapter is short, but I'm working really hard! I have some time to make this chapter even though I have 3 exams tomorrow... ehehe... I hope you like it!  
**

**The vote will be closed at 10 December so you only have 4 days again to vote for Lucy's answer and I will make the next chapter as the flashback when Lucy answer Tio's request, okay? Here's the total vote this far...  
**

**Yes : llll  
**

**No : ll  
**

**Soo Lucy's answer is based on your vote! For more information, please read chapter 6! Thank you and please leave some review! *bow*  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

_Flashback.._

**Lucy's POV**

The tower was quiet. I ran down on the big corridors without someone notice me, or I hope so. I ran into one room where he was. He was still there, he still seeping inside that giant cage. I was panting so hard, even so, I still forced myself to approached him. I took his hand within mine and grasp his big cold hand. I could hardly heard his heartbeat. I couldn't believe he's alive because the council were killed him and I'm sure of it.

I feel on my knees. My tears streamed down my cheeks but I don't want to remove my hand from him. I don't want him to be disappear again.

'Lu..cy..'

"Eh? W-who's there?" I heard someone talking to me but I don't know where is he.

'..here... I'm... re..."

I tried to search source of the voice but I just see him in this room. I tried stood up and now I'm looking at his sleeping body. My heartbeat quickened a bit as some hope started to fill my heart. The tears fell down from my eyes again as I took my free hand to covering my mouth. I'm feeling so happy now, but the other part of me feeling uneasy.

"Z-Ze..ref...?" I asked in disbelieve. Is he talking to me with telepathy? I reached his face I'm but stopped as I heard the door opened.

"It's only H-3 and you already minding up your decision? Well, well, how brave of you." Tio appeared from the other side of me.

I wiped down my half dried tears and looking at him.

"Now, your answer is?"

I gulped. For some seconds later I still not answering.

"Well?" he asked.

I took a sigh.

"I.. I don't know..." I said and now I'm staring at the floor.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I really want Zeref to awaken but I can't bear the feeling of my family being hurt. It's hurt.." I whispered but Tio seemed to hear it.

"Well, it's time for you to know the truth then." he sighed. "Come here." then I walked to him.

"What are you-" my word were cut as he touched my forehead and once again I saw screen in my mind._  
_

_.  
_

_I saw myself running from something. Wait, she's not me. _

_'Mama? Why is she running? Running from what? From who?'  
_

_I saw my mother running pass the tree in the black corridor. I thought it was the corridor on my late house, back then when I was little. She hold the little me tightly. She put me somewhere under the table that covered by red tablecloth. The little me fell asleep under it so I decided to follow my mother to the center of the room.  
_

_She wanted to ran but a big monster stopped her and the man approaching her. They spoke a little then the dust started to filling the air. As the dust faded away, I saw my mother laid on the floor in her blood. The man disappeared with the big monster. The little me came out from her hiding place and shocked when she saw her mother died.  
_

_Soon my father came to the room and pick the little me up and ran away, leaving my mother on the floor bleeding.  
_

_Days later my family held a funeral for my mother. Her grave placed on the garden in my estate. My father refuse to rest her on our big family's funeral, then my big family let him to.  
_

_Many month later, my father went bankrupt and we left our house and we live on a little town. Our life went on a normal one. My father got another job in a restaurant as the head chef and the little me help my family finance with selling some bouquet of flower.  
_

_We live happily around 2 years until my father arrived at home with wound and he told me to hide. He said that a mage hunted me again. The little me hide under the bed. The little me came out from her hiding place and saw her father got stabbed on his stomach.  
_

_The little me live a hard life until she found by Zeref.  
_

_.  
_

I gain my conscious again after I saw the little me saved by Zeref. Then I saw Tio walked to the cage.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Ah so you don't get it? I see." he sighed. "I'm going to tell you that the one who killed your mother and your father was the same person."

I was surprised with his word. Why the mage hunted me?

"And, he is not Zeref." What? Then who?

"Tell me who is he."

"Hm... are you sure you want to hear it? I'm not sure you want to hear it." he said.

"Tell me who is he." I demanded. He sighed, again.

"Well, he is..." he whispered his name on my ears and then my eyes went wide.

"T-That's impossible! Z-Zeref is the one who killed my parents! Not him! He would never do that! Natsu said he is a good one! He never-"

"If you say so. It's still your choice, you want to prove it then join me. Remember, you have another bonus. Your parents, remember?" he said then he went out from the room.

I feel on my knees again. My legs felt like jelly since the video played on my mind. I slowly went to the cage and took his hand again.

"How I wish you were here, Zeref. I really want you to be here..." I whispered then I ran out from the room.

"Tio!" I screamed at the empty corridors. "It's about your offer! I want to answer it!"_  
_

_Flashback end.._

...

**Normal POV**

"L-Lucy..." Natsu's voice full of disbelieve. He eyed the girl which he called Lucy.

Her style changed. From her cheerful style to Gothic style. She wear a white short t-shirt, gray hot pants and covered by a long black coat that reached her ankles. She wear a black shoes too.

"Natsu, are you changing to a pervert? What are you looking for?!"she said with a light blush on her cheeks and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. With this , everyone sweat dropped and Natsu blushing too.

"A-anyway Lucy, let's go back to the guild! Master and the other very worry about you!" Erza said but Lucy just stood up there, doing nothing. "What is it, Lucy? Come on! Are you-"

"Erza, are you playing stupid or what?" her voice so low. "Don't you saw what happen when Natsu charging at them?"

"I.. I don't know what are you talking about. Lucy, come here! Quick!" she shouted, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Don't you all get it?! I shielding them! I join them! I accept their offer to help them! I want Zeref to awaken!" she shouted and made Erza widening her eyes.

"You must be joking, right, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No, Natsu, I'm telling you all the truth..." she bowing her head.

"So this is what the meaning of your question? I thought it was just for your novel as Mira said.."

"I'm sorry Natsu, but this is the truth. I'm sorry..." right after she said the word, Natsu attacked her with his fist covered by flame.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

"Light screen!"

BOOOOM!

"Oi stupid fire breath! Why you-" Gray shouted at him but stopped by Erza. She shook her head.

"It's their fight, let them do it." she said.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!"

BOOOOOM!

"Why, Lucy, why?! Why you choose to join them?!" he shouted.

"I'll handle him, you all just go." Lucy said as the other disappeared except Mia and Fella. "Light beam!" a white laser from light hit Natsu at his arm.

"Why you break our promise?! Why you go away?!" he shouted and he attacked her with his fire dragon's roar.

"Do you really want to know, Natsu?" she dodge Natsu's attack and ran towards him. "It's because I want to know the truth about my past and because I want him to awake." she whispered at frozen Natsu.

"Lucy-chaaaaaan~ It's time for you to heal Lord Zeref~! The restoration now at 64%~!" Mia shouted.

"Hai! Coming there!" Lucy said. "Do you know why I want him to awake?" she asked Natsu but he just stood there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's because I love him..." she whispered then she ran to Mia and she disappeared with Fella.

"Lucy-san! Wait!" Wendy chased them but she blocked by Mia.

"Not so fast, Wendy-chan~ Shadow : Scythe!" she make scythe and swing it around.

"Sky dragon's wing attack!" a large whirlwind appeared from her hands and blow Mia away.

"Shadow : wing!" but her spell came late, she fell down with a loud 'kya'.

"Ice make : Geyser!" tower of ice spikes appeared and trapped Mia on it. "I'm going to fight her as the plan! You guys just go! I'll catch you up!"

"Let's go, Wendy, Natsu!" Erza said as they ran to the stairs.

"Oi, ice block! Make sure you don't die!" Natsu shouted.

"Heh, as if! I'm not going to lose over you!" he shouted back and make Natsu grinning.

"It seems we're meet again~ Ice maaan~" she said excitedly. "I'm not going easy on you~ Shadow : doll!" monsters appeared from her shadows and fusing to be a big shadow monster.

"GROOOOAAAAAAR!"

"Heh this will be easy. Ice make : sword!" he ran to the monster and cut it into pieces. "Easy one!" he said.

"Not that easy~" she sung, the monster went back to its shape and punched Gray. "Don't go easy on him~ Crush him, okay? Be a good boooooy~!" she giggled and sat on the monster's head.

"What a troublesome.." he sighed. "Ice make : hammer!"

...

**With Lucy and Fella**

"Soon The Lord will be awake. You must be happy about this, Lucy." Fella said.**  
**

"Yes, thank you for all of your hard work. He's going better day by day. Thank you very much." she flashed her smile.

"Lucy, may I ask you some question?" Fella aksed.

"It's up to you." she said.

"Why you abandoning your friends?" she asked.

"They are not my friends." she said and that make Fella surprised. "They're my family, but I made a bad choice to come to that guild." she said.

"So why you choose to join us? It's not like I'm not trusting you, but it gets on my nerve..."

"It's okay, Fella-san." she smiled. "I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of me, but it seems it's already late. They follow me here, even if they know it can hurt them.. They are so stupid." she chuckled.

"Last question, what's your relationship with Salamander? Or Natsu as you called him." this time, Lucy went silent. She doesn't know how to explain it, he make too much memories with her and that made her confused.

"Well, he is the one who found me and take me to Fairy Tail, he's just a friends of mine, that's it." she said.

"That's it?" Fella asked, feeling unsure.

"That's it."

"But if you say it as friend, why is he seemed to be the one who most worried at you? And why is he-"

"Fella-san, your last question is 'what is my relationship with him' no more question, okay?" she said with sad smile. Actually if Fella continuing her question, Lucy doesn't know how to answer it so she used Fella's word as her excuse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Restoration now at 70%  
_

..._  
_

**A/N : Haaaai all! As you can see, I'm updating! I'm ignoring my tomorrow's exams because my head feels like going to explode! I'm putting flashback when Lucy going to answer the question so I hope it doesn't make you confused! I'm sorry if you confused! m(_ _)m**

**The vote! The winner is 'YES' answer as you can read the story! Hehehe! I'm sorry that Lucy's answer isn't at the flashback part! But you will see her answer at present**

**Please leave some review! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much! *bow*  
**

**-Lunar**


End file.
